Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness
by ArchSaugim
Summary: {YHP} The Sennen items are choosing new owners and everything is in limbo. Can the items' new owners meet the challenge of protecting the secret, and themselves at the same time? [Complete]
1. Prologue: A new Day

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Prologue: A new Day

------------------------------

"I attack your Alligator's Sword with my Dark Magician to wipe out the remainder of your life points!" Yugi exclaimed, watching the hologram of his favorite monster end his duel with Joey. "Man Yuge, how do you do it? That's seventeen times in a row that you creamed me!" Yugi's best friend cried, watching the Dueldisks deactivate. "It's okay Joey, good duel!" Yugi congratulated, walking towards his grandfather's shop. "Maybe I need some better cards." Joey mumbled in reply, walking into the Game Shop.

Yugi began to follow when a figure appeared out of a nearby shadow. "Greetings Pharaoh." The figure mocked, folding his arms across his chest. Dressed in a black robe with a hood over his head, Yugi highly doubted it would be a salesman.

"What do you want?" Yami no Yugi asked, switching places with Yugi to protect his aibou.

"Saint Dragon Osiris." he replied, pulling a long piece of wood out of his pocket. "Accio Osiris!" he cried, the tip of the wand glowing faintly.

Inside Yugi's deck, the god card began to glow with a red aura, which flared once and died away. As Yami no Yugi looked on in confusion, the man flew back into the wall, falling to the ground with a sickening crack.

"What did you do?" Yami no Yugi bellowed, watching the man's body go limp.

"Hey, you!" a voice cried from behind Yami no Yugi, causing him to turn around. "I challenge you to a duel," the same boy added, a dueldisk on his arm.

"Not now, I've got something more important to do!" Yami no Yugi snapped, his temper flaring.

 "Yugi! Explain this letter I got this morning!" Seto Kaiba bellowed from behind him, pushing Yami no Yugi over the edge and allowing Yugi to possess his own body.

"What is it _now_ Kaiba?" Yugi replied, ready to banish Kaiba if need be. "Explain this letter I got in the mail this morning! From someplace named Hogwarts. Honestly, it's like that mutt can't think up a better name for a school!"

Just as Yugi was about to read the letter Seto Kaiba was talking about, an owl suddenly flew right into him, knocking the short boy over.

"What?" he exclaimed, a similar envelope to the one Kaiba was holding tied to its leg. As Yugi read the front of the envelope, three words crossed his mind: Marik, stalker, Bakura.

Mr. Yugi Mutou  
  
2nd bedroom, Kami Gameshop  
  
Domino, Japan

"Kaiba, Joey didn't send these. I don't know who did, but I don't think this is a prank." Yami no Yugi said, switching places with Yugi. Opening the envelope, he read the contents aloud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Yugi Mutou,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
PS: We are aware that you are older than the standard age of first year students. Professor Dumbledore will talk with you about the necessary arrangements prior to your departure. Please be in Domino Square at 3:00 p.m. on the thirty-first of July.

"That's the same crap they sent me! Tell me where that mutt is and I swear I'll find out who did this." Kaiba snorted, glaring angrily at Yami no Yugi. "Kaiba, I suggest we go to Domino Square, it's 2:15 _and _it's the thirty-first. Maybe then you'll get your answers." Yami no Yugi replied, walking towards the center of the town. "Just to prove you wrong... But I do refuse to walk there."

Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and called his driver, who swung around the corner and picked them up, delivered them to the town square, and left. Forty-five minutes later, Yami no Yugi and Kaiba stood waiting at the fountain clock, and nothing happened. "Kaiba," Yami no Yugi began, a look of concern on his face. "Not now! I told you it was crap, nobody's coming!" the CEO retorted, angrily picking up his cell phone.

"Kaiba! If you'll notice, there's no sound besides our own voices!" Yami no Yugi exclaimed, catching Kaiba's attention. "Very good Mr. Mutou. You noticed my little suspension charm. It's quite handy, you'll never _believe _how many uses- Never mind that though, there are more important matters to discuss."

A man dressed in magenta robes suddenly shimmered into sight in front of the clock in the center of Domino Square, his long white beard flowing down to his waist. "Who are you?" Kaiba spat, just as Yami no Yugi stood up. "Professor, nice to meet you." The pharaoh welcomed, sitting down on one of the benches nearby.

"Thank you for the Mr. Mutou, but now we need to discuss your traveling arrangements. The rest of our students live in or around England so they need only to get to Kings Cross station. But, due to your _circumstances_, we will need to transport you to England via other means." At this, Kaiba coughed, causing Yami no Yugi to glare at him in anger.

"Are you alright Mr. Kaiba? Anyway, yes, due to your late detection, we're unsure of how magic would affect you during transportation. Therefore, we are going to play it safe and send you to England by a muggle airplane."

After talking for a few more minutes, the headmaster paused and Kaiba flaunted his immense wealth. "I can fly in my own plane, and just to see the look on Yugi's face when this turns out to be a hoax, the brat can come along too." He muttered, still not believing that he was really invited to some school for "wizards" in England.

"Well, it's settled then! I expect you at Diagon Alley in no more than two days, when you reach London, a ministry official will help you on your way."

The next day, Yugi had a spare trunk of his grandfather's filled to the brim with clothes, accessories, cards, and other various items. He was pulling it down the stairs when his grandfather called to him from the back room. Running back there as soon as he had dropped his trunk off with one of Kaiba's executives, he noticed a small parcel on his grandfather's desk.

"Yugi, this is a going-away present from your friends and me, don't open it until you're on the train." His grandfather said merrily, putting the day's boosters and decks out for sale. "Bye grandpa!" Yugi called, taking his gift and running out the door.

Yugi jumped into the back door of Kaiba's limousine to find the CEO hard at work on his laptop. "You're working? Isn't Mokuba in charge of KaibaCorp until the summer?" Yugi exclaimed, receiving a glare from the CEO in reply.

"That's none of your concern Mutou, you'll live longer if you kept your curiosity in check." Seto snapped, returning to his fast-paced typing as the limo began to pull away.

Once they reached the airport, Seto checked them in with security and led Yugi a private elevator, which took them straight to the executive lounge. Walking swiftly and glaring icily at anyone who dared look his way, Seto reached the terminal shortly, with Yugi running to match his pace.

They boarded the KaibaCorp jet in continued silence, the shorter looking around him in awe. 'Only the _best_...' Yami no Yugi muttered bitterly, crossing his arms in his soul room. The plane took off noiselessly, the occupants not even noticing their departure.

Later, as the jet came to a stop at Heathrow airport in London, Seto swiftly pulled their luggage out of a compartment in the rear of the plane and left Yugi's where it was, walking out of a side door and taking the first steps into London (on this journey).

As soon as they stepped into the airport, a woman in a black dress walked over to them, nodding them aside.

"I'm here to take you to the Leaky Cauldron, if you'll put your luggage close to your persons, it will be much easier." She whispered, pulling out a wand. "Apparus" she muttered and the three of them vanished, leaving behind no evidence of their passing besides the plane.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	2. Chapter One: From Day to Night

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter One: From Day to Night

------------------------------

Yugi, Seto, and the woman they had met moments before reappeared in a poorly lit pub amidst a large group of people, including a stern-looking woman clad in emerald green robes.

"Okay, I'm going to show you to your room and then Minerva will take over, she'll help you with all of your shopping." The woman said hurriedly, pushing them up a flight of stairs. "I'm _sharing_ a room? With midget boy?" Kaiba spat, following the woman, but very reluctantly.

Once they were on the second floor, she led them to the first door and opened it, ushering them inside. "Listen, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're both in very great -" she began, just as the woman in the emerald robes from downstairs walked in, interrupting the woman's rushed voice.

"That's enough Vivian." She said in a stern voice, grabbing the woman by her shoulder and pulling her into the hall. "What was that about?" Yugi wondered aloud, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation in the hall.

"Minerva, they have a right to know, they're not babies!" the woman named Vivian whispered, rage evident in her voice. "Maybe not, but it is not our decision to make, unfortunately that decision lies with the ministry."

"_That's_ professor McGonagall, I hope she's not always like that..." Yugi muttered, thinking about what would happen if they crossed her.

A few moments later, the professor walked back in and gestured for the two boys to follow her, turning swiftly and walking back down the stairs. As she led them through a back door of the pub, a loud commotion erupted behind them and Yugi turned to see several familiar faces.

A man in a bowler hat suddenly whipped out his wand and blasted a familiar Egyptian into the wall, hurling him back with tremendous force. "Hey!" Ryou Bakura cried, the Sennen ring around his neck glowing softly. "Headless Knight, sign of attack!" he added, in a darker, more sinister voice, his features darker, but yet unchanged.

A transparent knight on horseback appeared in the pub, without its head. "What in Merlin's beard?" the man in the bowler hat exclaimed, stepping back. "Atta-" Ryou's darker half, Yami no Bakura, began, his monster rearing up for attack.

"Yami no Bakura!" Yami no Yugi bellowed, a stern look in his eyes. "This is not the time nor the place! Return your monster!" he added, watching the thief snigger. "What if I don't want to?" he returned, turning to face the former pharaoh.

"Then I will have to take measures to stop you, ones that I myself find extremely unpleasant." An aged voice said from behind Yami no Yugi, causing him to jump. "What could you possibly do to scare me old man? I doubt you would even make me wince." Yami no Bakura spat, the Sennen ring glowing softly again.

"Stupefy!" the man in the bowler hat yelled, a jet of light striking Yami no Bakura and throwing him into the wall as well.

"Cornelius! I will not have you attacking my students, no matter what the cause. If you will remember, they are under _my_ jurisdiction, and therefore my protection. I do not want to have to take action." Professor Dumbledore boomed, his voice radiating throughout the small pub.

"Very well than Albus, I suggest you keep your _students_ under control. You've just cost yourself in the eyes of the Ministry, after we _told_ you not to accept these... these..." Cornelius Fudge, the present Minister of Magic seethed, turning swiftly and walking off through the crowd.

Dumbledore waved his hand towards Yami no Bakura and professor McGonagall pointed her wand at him, muttering "Ennervate," and Bakura awoke, cursing all the way up. "Uh, professors? It would be a _very_ wise move to keep him like that, he's gonna be mad," Yugi began, shifting places with Yami.

"I will kill you all!" Yami no Bakura laughed manically, pulling a card from his duel monsters deck. "No!" Yugi cried, tackling the spirit to the ground, and knocking his deck out of reach in the process. "Get off me you man-loving pharaoh!" he shrieked in return, shoving Yugi off him.

"Ahem, perhaps it would be wisest to leave..." Professor McGonagall interjected, waving her wand at the scuffling pair. "Duo Petrificus Totalus," she uttered, immobilizing them instantly. Marik and Seto picked up their schoolmates and hauled them off through a back door behind their professors, the latter muttering under his breath.

As soon as they were out of the Leaky Cauldron, Seto threw the immobilized Yugi to the ground, wiping his hands in disgust. The Sennen puzzle flashed once and Yami no Yugi took over, getting up and dusting off their shared body.

"What the hell? I thought you were paralyzed!" Marik exclaimed, unconsciously throwing Yami no Bakura to the side.

"Interesting..." professor Dumbledore mumbled to himself, talking more out loud than to anyone in the proximity.

Yami no Bakura was forced out of control by his light half, Ryou pulling off the Sennen ring and locking in his shoulder bag securely.

With that behind them, Dumbledore turned their attention to the dead-end brick wall in front of them. "Oh, I get it. It's an illusion!" Yami no Yugi cried, running straight... into it. "Um, no. It isn't an obstacle to _trained _wizards though, mind you." Professor McGonagall said sourly, pulling her wand out of her robe sleeve.

After Yami no Yugi was pulled back up to his feet by Marik, professor McGonagall turned their attention to a trash can standing against the wall. "Just remember, three up and two across from the trash can." She said while tapping the appropriate brick with her wand.

As soon as the tip touched the brick, the rest of the bricks in the wall began to roll away and moved to form an archway into a bustling street full of wizards shopping for their various needs.

"Wicked," Ryou muttered, just as professor Dumbledore led them into the bustling street deemed Diagon Alley. They were walking out of the robe shop when a large man cried out in exclamation, pushing his way to professor Dumbledore.

"Hagrid, where is Harry?" professor McGonagall asked sternly, looking for someone in the crowd. "Oh, Harry? He's in Madam Malkin's getting his robes!" he exclaimed merrily, holding two ice cream cones in his hands. At this, professor McGonagall disappeared with a sharp crack, and Hagrid turned to leave after whispering a few words to Dumbledore.

"Well, I believe the only things left are your wands and your pets, if you want one." Dumbledore said, walking into the neighboring shop. "Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, eh?" Marik muttered to himself, unconsciously stroking the Sennen rod in his back pocket.

"Ah, professor Dumbledore! Would these be the transfer students you told me about earlier?" an aged man asked as they walked in, climbing down a ladder with a few long, slender boxes.

"Yes Ollivander, would you mind getting them fitted for wands while I go and check in with Minerva? She's been gone an extended period of time." Dumbledore replied, smiling at the man. The Sennen puzzle glowed softly once and Yugi regained control, the switch going unnoticed.

"Alright then, which one of you would like to go first?" Mr. Ollivander asked rhetorically, his eyes lingering on Ryou. "I guess I do." He cried as Marik and Yugi half-heartedly shoved him to the front. As soon as Ryou was within reach, Mr. Ollivander began to measure his arms, nose, and various other aspects with a tape measurer.

Ryou soon realized Mr. Ollivander was pulling boxes out of the wall, and the tape was measuring him by itself! After a couple of wands had been handed to him, Mr. Ollivander spoke.

"Ah, yes. Try this one. Willow and Unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, very flexible. Go on, give it a wave!" the man said dryly, handing Ryou a wand.

Ryou waved it and only Yugi noticed his discarded bag was glowing softly, the Sennen ring's shape vibrating very softly.

As Ryou watched, a jet of blue and silver sparks flew from the tip, disappearing almost immediately. "That should do it, next!" Mr. Ollivander added, waving his wand towards Seto.

"Ah, the CEO..." The man muttered, pulling a box out from his sales counter. That one didn't turn out to be Kaiba's, nor did the next four that he tried.

"Oak and Dragon heartstring, ten and a quarter inches, very sturdy. " he added as he handed the wand to Seto, who took it grudgingly.

As he waved it, a quick burst of blue and silver sparks emitted from it as well, and Mr. Ollivander waved Marik up to him. "You're the one who tried to take over the world if I'm not mistaken? I think that'll narrow the choices a bit. Try this, birch and dragon heartstring, 10 inches."

Marik halfheartedly waved it and it shot another group of sparks, this time red and gold. "Yes, yes. Now you, the reincarnated pharaoh."

Yugi went up to him and watched as he pulled a silver box out of a case on his desk. "Cedar and phoenix tail-feather, ten inches. Very sturdy, great for complex spells."

Yugi waved it once and a jet of sparks similar to Marik's appeared, causing Mr. Ollivander to nod. "Yes, yes. The headmaster has already paid for your wands, so I suppose you had better return to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Uh, sir? Professor Dumbledore told us we were going to buy some pets, do you know where we could find those?" Yugi asked quietly, having to repeat it again for Mr. Ollivander to hear him.

"The Emporium. It's just across the street. I suggest you choose wisely Mr. Mutou, the school _won't_ pay for just anything now."

On their way across the street, they ran into a blonde-haired kid who shoved past Marik in a hurry.

"Watch it..." The Egyptian spat, grabbing the kid's robed arm and turning him around sharply.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, you filthy mudblood? Don't you speak to me like that, I'm Draco Malfoy." The blonde replied, his words not having the affect he had anticipated.

"I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar. You won't cross me again. Hogwarts I presume?" Marik replied harshly, lightening up at the end.

"Yes, but what bloody business is it of yours?"

"Just curious..." Marik replied, turning back to his group and slipping his hand into the pocket with the Sennen rod. 'Stuff your head down a toilet.' The Egyptian thought with a smirk, his friends oblivious to his antics.

Once inside the Emporium, the smell of animal dung, animals, and food hit them full force, causing Yugi to almost faint.

"Hello m' dears, what can I help you with today?" a woman called from behind the sales counter, coming out to greet them. "Um, we're looking for some pets? We're supposed to be with professor Dumbledore" Yugi replied shakily, still faint from his near bout with unconsciousness.

"Ah! The exchange students, of course. Look around, tell me when you've found something you like." She replied, returning to her magazine behind the counter.

That night found the group in Seto and Yugi's room, their animals with them. Yugi smoothed his snow owl's feathers, the pharaoh standing invisibly behind him.

As Marik finished his duel with Ryou, the latter's puffy white cat walked into the room, a dead rat in its mouth. "Ryou, get that damn thing out of here." Seto spat, picking up a pen from his bedside table and throwing it at the animal.

As Ryou got up, a rapping at the window nearly made him jump out of his body. "Seto, your owl is back." Yugi noted, his own owl hooting softly in reply. As Seto brought his owl in from outside, the group said their goodnights, Marik and Ryou returning to their shared room next door.

As Yugi closed his eyes and began to drift asleep, the Sennen tauk inside his trunk next to the bed began to shine brightly, his hand unconsciously moving to cover it. As his palm made contact with the golden object, he was suddenly sent to a moment in the past. As they watched, the horizon shifted, and the sun sank beneath the sands, letting night cover the sands...

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	3. Chapter Two: Harry Potter

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Two: Harry Potter

----------------------------

The group spent the next few weeks before the start of term on their own, ministry officials always able to be found nearby. Ryou and Yugi spent most of their time walking through the alley or sitting in the ice cream parlor, making friends with fellow first years through conversation.

On the Sunday before they left for Hogwarts, Yugi and Ryou were doing just that, when a black haired boy walked into the shop, and a silence fell over the entire building.

"Is that?"  someone said.

"Can it be? _The boy who lived_!" someone else added, and Yugi heard the name _Harry Potter_ from almost everyone in the shop, and suddenly the boy was flooded with people asking for handshakes, among other things. "Harry, will you bear my child?" one lady screamed, and then was escorted out by the shop owner himself.

Figuring out that Harry Potter didn't want all of the attention, Ryou and Yugi decided to help him out. Feeling immensely sorry for the shop owner, who had been very kind to them, Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. "RAT!"

In an instant, the ice cream parlor was deserted, the crowd nearly barreling over Harry on their way out. "Uh... Thank you. That gets old after a while. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy said and winced, expecting the two Japanese boys to mob him for an autograph.

"I'm Yugi Mutou, and this is Ryou Bakura." Yugi replied for both of them, having never heard of the boy in his life.

That was when Ryou cut in. "Harry Potter? The boy who defeated the _dark lord_ Voldemort?" Ryou rushed, having read the name in a book he had picked up in his wanderings through Flourish and Botts, the equivalent to the muggle _Barnes and Noble._

"Um, yeah." Harry blushed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" Ryou added, picking up his shoulder pack and slinging it over his neck.

"Y-Yeah. I'm in my first year. I don't know anything about magic though, I thought I was norma-a muggle before I got my letter from Hagrid." Harry returned, slipping his hands in his tattered jeans pocket.

"Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Yugi chimed in, finishing off his ice cream and standing up.

"Yeah, Hagrid's taking me to Kings Cross next Sunday so I can catch the train. Are you?" Harry replied, looking through the glass door and into the street outside.

"Yeah. We're from Japan so the Ministry of Magic decided to board us there until term." Ryou said "Oh, Yugi! I need to hurry up and get back, I need to feed Sashaosu." The English boy added, nodding politely to Harry. "See you later Harry!"

Ryou hurried out the door and into the street beyond, disappearing into the hustle of the busy crowd. "Sashaosu?" Haryr remarked, wondering if Yugi knew what it meant.

"Er. It's a combination of the Japanese words _little_ and _chaos_." The short boy replied, shaking his head slightly to move his bangs out of his face.

"Why don't you come back to the Leaky Cauldron with me and meet my other friends from Japan. We might as well have all of the friends we can get, ne?" Yugi added, slipping into Japanese at the end.

"Friends then?" Yugi offered, putting out his hand as an invitation for the younger (but taller) boy to shake it. "Friends"

Yugi and Harry hurried through the crowd, Harry being warned to keep his head low to avoid another mob. They reached the Leaky Cauldron quicker than Yugi would have thought, and a familiar face stood in the gateway.

"What is it now Kaiba?" Yami no Yugi called, switching places with his light. "You're going to duel me Yugi! Here and now!" the CEO spat in return, a dueldisk attached to his arm. "Kaiba, electronic devices don't work here! You've tried it yourself!" Yami no Yugi laughed, finding the whole situation comical.

"Shut it pharaoh! I've made a few modifications to it, and I'm sure you'll find it works exceptionally well." Seto snickered, activating the device.

"Excuse me Harry. This won't take very long. Even if Seto's invention does work, he's never beat me without cheating before."

Seto tossed Yami no Yugi a second dueldisk, and he inserted his deck, watching the device slide into action.

Seto Kaiba: 4000/Yami: 4000

Yami no Yugi drew one card, signaling the start of his turn. "I set one monster on the field, sign of defense. Then, to end my turn I cover one card. Your move Kaiba." Yami no Yugi called, watching a replication of his card appear in front of him.

"Bad move Yugi, I shall win this duel and reclaim my title." Kaiba laughed, drawing a card from his deck.  "I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200), sign of attack. At his declaration, Kaiba's monster appeared in front of him, its feet making a soft thud when they touched the ground.

"Kaiba! Is that monster... is it _real_?" Yami no Yugi exclaimed, the realization hitting him.

"Yes Yugi, it is _very_ real_._" Kaiba laughed, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I cover two cards, and attack! Vorse Raider, Axen Assault!" Seto's monster charged towards Yami no Yugi, his horizontal card changing into his own monster.

"Mystical Elf (0800/2000)! Divine Shield!" Yami no Yugi replied, watching Kaiba's monster strike his Elf's magical shield.

Seto Kaiba: 3900/ Yami no Yugi: 4000

"My turn Kaiba!" Yami no Yugi exclaimed, drawing a card. "I sacrifice my Mystical Elf for the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700), sign of attack!" The spirit exclaimed, his elf being replaced by a female dark magician.

"I cover one card and attack, with shadow magic blast," Yami no Yugi cried, watching his monster attack Kaiba's. "No Yugi, reveal trap! Mirror Force!" Kaiba replied, one of his downed cards revealing itself.

"Yes Kaiba, reveal equipment spell! Hybrid Shifter!" Yami no Yugi retorted, his previously laid card activating. "Dark Magician Girl, shift!" he added, watching her attack reflect off Kaiba's Mirror Force.

Seto Kaiba: 3900/Yami no Yugi: 4000

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed, his plan devastated. "It's one of my newest spells Kaiba, it allows the equipped monster to 'shift' out of the way of any spell, trap, or monster effects that target it once per turn."

Yami no Yugi placed two cards down on the field and smirked, gesturing for Kaiba to take his turn. "I draw!" Kaiba grumbled, pulling a card. "I sacrifice my Vorse Raider for the Dragon Seeker (2000/2100), sign of attack!"

"Now I play Axe of Despair, raising its attack power by 1000 (3000/2100)! Attack Dragon Seeker, Axe Spell Blast!" Kaiba sneered, absorbed in the battle. "Shift!" Yami no Yugi sneered, his Dark Magician Girl disappearing. "But you said-" Kaiba gasped as the Dark Magician Girl reappeared after the attack died away.

Seto Kaiba: 3900/Yami no Yugi: 4000

"I said, once per _turn_. I did _not_ specify that she could only shift during _my_ turns." Yami no Yugi laughed, drawing his card.

'Hm...' Yami no Yugi thought to himself, looking through the cards in his hand. As he added his newly drawn card to his hand, he glanced at it and gasped. 'Osiris!'

'Yami, you _can't_ summon him. If what Kaiba said was true, you'll be summoning the _real_ Saint Dragon Osiris!' Yugi mentally pleaded, his voice full of concern. 'Right, there areother moves I can make.'

"Like this one Kaiba!" Yami no Yugi added aloud, pulling a different card from his hand. "I summon Hayabusa Knight (1000/0700), sign of attack!" he called, throwing the effect monster to his field. "Counter! Trap Hole on Hayabusa Knight!" Kaiba returned, flipping his card up.

"Fine, but now I play the spell Raigeki!" Yami no Yugi replied, watching lightning strike down Kaiba's Dragon Seeker. "Now, I cover one card and attack with Dark Magician Girl!" Yami no Yugi cried, watching the attack hit Kaiba full force.

Seto Kaiba: 1900/Yami no Yugi: 4000

The CEO fell to the ground in pain, the attack being real. "Kaiba, are you okay?" Yami no Yugi asked, watching Seto crawl slowly back to his feet.

"Yeah, and I draw." Seto spat back, pulling his card. "Soul Harvester!" he cried, throwing his spell into the disk. It recalls as many monsters as I want to my field for the price of 200 life points apiece."

"I call back Hayabusa Knight (1000/0700), Dragon Seeker (2000/2100), and Mystical Elf (0800/2000)!" Kaiba laughed as his life points dwindled away and the monsters appeared on his field.

Seto Kaiba: 1300/Yami no Yugi: 4000

"Now, I offer them all for..." Kaiba added, until Yugi switched places with Yami no Yugi. "No Kaiba! You'll call forth the _real_ Obelisk!" he cried, just as Kaiba slapped the card down on his Dueldisk. "Oh no... Kaiba! What have you done?" Yugi exclaimed, watching the skies darken.

"Yugi, I won't attack this turn, I want to face your god card in a one-on-one battle!" Kaiba laughed maniacally, his face looking triumphant.

"I draw Kaiba, and play my spell, Ancient Temple!" Yami no Yugi bellowed, Obelisk standing between him and Kaiba, bystanders looking on in fear. "This spell was made _specifically _for the god cards, and allows me to entomb all gods in both decks, hands, and fields within it, removing them from play!"

Yami no Yugi threw Osiris into the graveyard, as Kaiba threw his Obelisk there as well. "Obelisk will break free Yugi, and when he does, I will eliminate you!"

"No, it is I who shall eliminate you! I attack with Dark Magician Girl, ending the duel." Yami no Yugi sighed, returning his graveyard cards to his deck. "What in magic's name was that?" many people exclaimed, their eyes having seen the enormous god card in its reality.

"You're lucky no one was hurt Kaiba!" Yugi growled, watching his enemy sneer. "No Yugi, _you're_ lucky I didn't attack!" he retorted, turning back into the Leaky Cauldron. "Mr. Kaiba, a word if you don't mind? OBLIVIATE!" Dumbledore whispered, then bellowed, sweeping his wand over the crowd of bystanders.

Everybody in the crowd then snapped out of a daze, trying to figure out why they were standing there, and what had just happened. "Mr. Kaiba, I must ask that you not summon ancient Egyptian gods with magic, they're really tricky to control."

"You can't make me do anything, I'll summon any damned monster I want." Kaiba snapped back, his fists clenched in rage. "Expelliarmus" a woman's voice said from behind Yugi, blasting Kaiba and separating him from the Dueldisk with his deck.

As the Dueldisk hit the ground, Seto's cards spilled out, blowing around in the breeze. "Minerva, please do try to control your temper." Professor Dumbledore replied, a faint smile on his lips. "You will _not_ speak to the headmaster like that Seto Kaiba, even if you are a special case." Professor McGonagall frowned, her wand still in hand.

Kaiba bent furiously as the professors left, and began picking up his scattered cards, cursing at people who inadvertently stepped on one when they passed through on their way in or out of the pub. After Seto had picked up most of them, Yugi walked over to him and handed the last one, Divine Soldier Obelisk.

"I hope you don't expect thanks Yugi," Kaiba spat, snatching the card from the short boy's grasp. "Hey! You owe Yugi, he helped keep you from beind consumed by, by that monster!" Harry called, glaring at the CEO with daggers in his eyes.

Seto turned and walked into the pub after telling Harry to go 'shove his head up his ass' and Yugi turned to the englishboy as he regained his body. "Sorry about that. You might as well not waste your breath on Seto, he's _always_ like that."

Just then, a dark skinned, familiar Egyptian walked into the miniature courtyard, his shoulders hunched and Yugi was scared hi might kill someone.

"I am going to _kill_ somebody!" Marik cried through clenched teeth, the boys walking back into the pub a moment later. "What happened _now_ Marik?" Yugi sighed, absentmindedly tracing the eye on the front of his puzzle.

"That same Ra-be-damned kid ran into me again, I shoved him, and it's an effing crisis! I swear, I had like half the damned wizarding world on my case! They'll never do _that_ again..." he smirked, holding the Sennen rod in his hand.

Harry looked from the Sennen rod to Marik, and shrugged, following the two after being introduced to Marik by Yugi.

The next week went by fast, as it turned out, Harry wasn't going with Hagrid, but was going with them and professor McGonagall, who woke them up at six o clock sharp the next Sunday, swiftly telling all five boys (in two rooms) to quote," be ready in thirty minutes."

Yugi scrambled to get ready for the day, unsuccessfully trying to fight off fatigue as he did so. 'Yugi, I'm taking over' Yami no Yugi said after Yugi had tried to shove his sock on as his shirt, nearly suffocating himself in the process.

Soon, the five boys were assembled in the pub, their possessions and animals with them. Their three owls (Yugi's, Seto's, and Harry's), and two cats (Ryou's and Marik's) making quite a commotion.

The innkeeper slashed his wand horizontally and mouthed a short incantation, and the animals were silenced, their beaks and mouths sealed shut by his spell.

Yugi turned to thank Tom, but just then they began to shimmer, their bodies slowly disappearing before their eyes. Yugi opened his eyes and found that they were on a train platform in front of a large scarlet engine, their possessions behind them, and a year of magic, mystery, and adventure awaited them.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	4. Chapter Three: Hogwarts

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Three: Hogwarts

As they arrived at Kings Cross, Harry and Yugi's owls began to shriek again, fighting the spell that had silenced them.

Before the boys had time to think, let alone stop the birds, a red haired boy sliced his hand in a horizontal fashion similar to the movement made by Tom when he had silenced them previous. At once, the birds stopped their hooting and the boys tried to cover them from view, having drawn many looks from bystanders around them.

"Thanks." Yugi replied, the boy having stopped to talk with them. "You're welcome. I'm Percy Weasley, you really should keep your owls under better control." The red-haired boy replied, turning and walking off as Yugi began to blush deep crimson

"Sorry bout our brother, mate," another red haired boy said from behind them, his twin walking over to them from a plump lady who looked like his mother.

"He's a bit of a prick," the twin added, smiling at his joke. "We're Fred and George Weasley," they finished together, walking into a wall beside them, the divider between platforms nine and ten.

"Percy, eh?" Marik muttered to himself, cautiously keeping it under his breath.

By now, Ryou was doing more than just watching the kids coming into the station; he was following their movements. Right up to when they disappeared into the same wall Fred and George Weasley had gone into.

Pulling the group's attention to this fact, Ryou picked up his trolley and walked over to the wall himself, inconspicuously sticking his hand through it.

Throwing it up to chance, Ryou slipped all of the way into the barrier, his friends watching in earnest.

Yugi, Marik, Harry, and Seto soon followed suit, following Ryou's lead.

On the other side of the brick barrier there was a large crowd of people, parents wishing off their children and students boarding for a year of school.

The scarlet engine was unlike anything Yugi had seen before, it's windows etched in what looked like gold.

"Kick ass..." Marik muttered to himself, while Yami no Bakura snickered in his soul room.

Unnoticed to the group, Harry desperately kept his bangs flat against his head, keeping his lightning shaped scar hidden from passerby.

Seto boarded the train first, easily pulling up his trunk and silver briefcase onto the platform with him. Marik was next with minor difficulties, but was helped with his trunk by Yami no Bakura, who had decided to possess his light half.

Yugi and Harry were last, and struggled desperately to get their trunks up on their own. Eventually, everyone but Seto, who had opted out of the feat, pulled up Yugi's trunk.

After Harry's possessions were on the train, they began to look for a compartment, except Seto, who had disappeared, leaving the four to fend for themselves.

Marik eventually found the CEO, sitting comfortably in the very last compartment.

"We're coming in whether you like it or not brat." Marik seethed, having just been nipped on the nose by Seto's owl, which upon biting Marik had flown back over to his master and perched on his shoulder.

"And if I refuse to let you?" Seto replied with a sneer, slipping his hand into his trench coat (lying next to him over his briefcase) and hiding it from view.

"Wrong answer." Was Marik's reply, and then the compartment was a flurry of movement.

Marik had lunged at Seto from the door, only to find Seto had his hand in his trench coat for a reason. To grab his wand.

"Flipendo!" Seto cried quickly, pulling his hand out of the robe-like clothing, aiming his wand at Marik with unnerving skill.

In response, Marik flew back into Yami no Bakura, who didn't like this at all. "You stupid mortal..." the spirit drawled, anger flashing in his eyes. "You will pay most dearly for that."

Yugi grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back down the corridor slowly, trying not to draw attention from either party.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered as quietly as possible, hoping Yugi could hear him. Even though it was deathly quiet, the silence seemed eerily loud.

Yami no Bakura slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling a duel monsters card out with the ease of practice.

"What is going on down here?!" a woman exclaimed from the other end of the corridor, gathering up her black robes and hustling down the hall.

"Nothing." Ryou replied in a daze, his eyes wide form the very abrupt repossession of his body. Marik masked his anger and picked himself up from the corridor floor, quickly hiding the Sennen rod from her sight.

"Well. It had better be nothing. Since you're first years I'll let it go. Don't let it happen again." She finished with a glare, turning and stalking off down the train.

Hoping to hurry up and get them all inside the compartment to take the other students' eyes off them, Yugi pushed the three boys inside, finishing up by kicking their trunks in after them.

Ryou shut the door as soon as Yugi came inside, and Yugi noticed he had taken off his Sennen ring.

Breaking the awkward silence, Yugi offered Ryou a friendly duel, to which Ryou nodded slowly.

Placing their two trunks back to back between them, they launched into the game, and Yugi won the coin toss for first turn honors.

"What are you guys playing? Th-That is if you don't mind me asking..." Harry asked and then remembered Ryou's previous dark behavior, not wanting to be murdered by someone before his first day at Hogwarts.

As soon as the words left his lips, Marik had jumped up and forgotten his earlier "bad mood", launching into a fully detailed explanation of the game.

With a loud whistle, the train was off, speeding away from platform nine and three quarters, and moving into a new stage of the students' lives.

Immediately, the door opened and a bushy haired girl stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Have any of you seen Neville's toad? He's lost it. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She asked quickly, only Yugi actually hearing what she said.

After a swift "no", she looked to Seto, who was currently putting on a pair of headphones.

"Uh-Uh Y-Yo-You know that won't work when we get to Hogwarts right?" she stuttered, looking at Seto with the look she reserved only for her most prized books.

"Yes. I do. In fact, I know how to counter the affect too. Anything else? Or do you want to display your idiocy once again?" the CEO returned, pulling his laptop out of his briefcase as well.

With tears in her eyes, she fled the room compartment, slamming the door as she left.

Yugi shrugged and went back to his and Ryou's duel; he was currently five hundred life points down.

About halfway through the trip, the compartment door opened _yet_ again. This time, it was the blonde haired boy from Diagon Alley, and a duo of goons behind him.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. Associating with mudbloods I see. Tsk Potter, I can show you who the _right_ people to befriend are." Draco Malfoy said with a sneer, and everyone promptly went back to what they were doing.

"I'm talking to you and you'd best show some respect!" Draco seethed, glaring daggers through the compartment.

"I think I know how to make my own friends thanks. And I don't believe you're one of them." Harry spat in return, shocked by his own actions.

"Buh-bye." Marik smirked back, standing up, shoving Draco out, and slamming the door with a loud thump. Locking it for privacy, Marik began to laugh.

Soon, everyone in the compartment (except Yugi (Nobody wants to play with me! XX; sniff, sniff)) was tired of dueling and the boys were exchanging bits about their lives so far. Of course, most of this was directed to Harry and anything directly relating to death, murder, attempted murder, the shadow realm, bribery, the Egyptian god cards, and the Sennen items were _strictly_ left out.

Yugi was just telling Harry about his duel against Marik in the Battle City finals when the lights promptly went out, several screams coming from other compartments.

"What the hell?" Marik muttered, his unworried face illuminated only by the fresh moonlight coming in through the window.

A moment later, just as Ryou had gotten up to look down the corridor, the outside window froze over, two dark figures stopping outside of it.

The compartment immediately began to drop in temperature, the occupant's breaths coming out in puffs of steam. Backing away from the window, depression began to sink into five of the seven present minds, and each became secluded in their own world, reliving past nightmares.

The window shattered, but no one noticed, their minds wrapped too tight in the grip of depression.

'Yugi! What are you doing?' Yami no Yugi bellowed from his soul room, his door locked from the outside. 'Yugi! Let me out!' he added, banging his fists on the thick stone door.

The Dementors hovered outside the compartment, absorbing all of the happiness they could before sucking out the souls of their victims.

Just as one of them began to move inside the compartment, a giant bird consisting of the purest white light appeared from over a large hill, flying silently towards the train of panicked students.

It swooped down on the two dark creatures, its radiant light illuminating the cowering figures in the last compartment, one of which began to stand tall.

Seto stood up slowly, fighting off the Dementor's power. "All in the past. All in the past." He muttered to himself, angry at having acted in the first place.

The Sennen rod began to shine brightly, but its light was hidden under Marik's splayed robes, the boy in question having fallen to the ground in agony.

The Dementors disappeared in a brilliant flash, the large bird singing one final, pure note before erupting into a shower of white flames, and all was quiet.

"Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." A man's voice called through the train, the doors opening with a soft click. The students left the train in a flurry, wanting to leave the scene of the attack.

However, the occupants of the last compartment merely began to stir, groggily opening their eyes in fear. Seto picked up his silver briefcase and was leaving the compartment when a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Mr. Kaiba. I must ask that you not leave us quite yet." Professor McGonagall said sternly, closing the door with a flick of her wand. "Heed this warning, _professor_: You don't want to cross me." Seto replied flatly, glaring unwaveringly at the older woman.

"No Mr. Kaiba, do not cross me. And ten points from your future house." McGonagall countered, unimpressed by his icy stare.

Seto sat back down on and the door opened with a soft click, professor Dumbledore entering. "Young Kaiba, one of our students seems to have fallen in the corridor. Would you mind taking her to the school with you, madam Pomfrey will see to her from there."

Grumbling, Seto pushed past the headmaster and into the corridor, to find Hermione Granger splayed out in the middle of the corridor. "Idiot." He muttered as he picked her up, easily walking down the deserted corridor and jumping off the train.

Seto noticed the rest of the students boarding the last of the carriages led by solid black horses unlike anything he had ever seen. Another (much smaller) group was heading across the lake in boats with Hagrid the gamekeeper in the lead.

"This is going to take forever." He grunted as he headed up the stony path on foot, the last of the carriages having left as he approached.

Back in the compartment, Ryou was sitting up against one of the seats, covered in a blanket conjured by the headmaster and shaking. 'Ryou you pathetic excuse for a host! Let me out of here!' Yami no Bakura bellowed through his soul door. He was usually _much_ more powerful than his light.

Yugi sat up quickly and nearly vomited, his fear overcoming him. 'Yugi! Snap out of it! Nothing's going to hurt you!" Yami no Yugi bellowed through _his_ locked soul door, pounding on the solid stone madly.

'Go away!' Yugi cried in return, mentally blocking out the former pharaoh.

"Mr. Mutou... Please come with me." Professor Dumbledore said to the spiky haired boy, offering his hand as a sign of friendship. "Th-th-thank you." Yugi replied, accepting his hand and lifting himself up.

"Minerva. If you will?" Dumbledore added to the deputy headmistress, who had her wand in hand.

Grimly, she nodded, and pointed her wand at the small of Yugi's back. "Obliviate." She muttered and erased Yugi's mind of the previous events, turning her wand on Ryou.

"No you don't wench." Yami no Bakura spat, the Sennen ring glowing beneath Ryou's shirt.

Professor Dumbledore bowed his head and frowned, then muttered two words Yami no Bakura couldn't understand, then, the spirit and mortal's world went black.

The next thing both Japanese boys and their counterparts remembered, they were outside the large castle dubbed Hogwarts, their school for the next year.

"I don't feel so good..." Yugi muttered, following the rest of the first years into the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall stood before them, tightlipped and stern looking. "Since you're late I don't have time to give you a brief introduction to Hogwarts, instead, we're going straight into the sorting ceremony." She said as she led them into the great hall.

They walked down the central aisle between four tables on their way to the front of the great hall. Professor McGonagall led them up to the Head table, where all of the other teachers were sitting, along with Dumbledore.

She picked up a hat and three-legged stool from beside the Head table and set it directly in front of Dumbledore's position, everyone's attention solely focused on the hat. As Yugi watched, the brim opened like a mouth and burst out in song.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find, a smarter hat than me.  
You can keep you bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;_

_  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil;_

_  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;_

_  
Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends._

_  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!_  
  
__

At the conclusion of the song, the whole school exploded into applause, a majority of the first years sighing in recognition. 'All we have to do is try on the hat! This'll be simple!' Ryou smiled, watching professor McGonagall pull out a scroll as the applause died down.

"Abbot, Hannah!" she called, a blonde haired girl walked quickly up to the Sorting hat, placing it on her head silently. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it cried, to more applause from a table on the right.

"Bakura, Ryou!" Professor McGonagall cried, and Ryou walked slowly to the hat, putting it on his head even slower.

'Ah... Ryou Bakura, a person with not one but _two_ minds. Well, it's yours that counts, and you're definitely looking to quench your thirst for knowledge.' the Sorting Hat said to Ryou's mind, adding one more word aloud. "RAVENCLAW!"

And it continued, with Terry Boot being the first Ravenclaw, Millicent Bullistrode being the first Slytherin, and Lavender Brown becoming the first Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" professor McGonagall exclaimed, the bushy-haired girl running to the stool eagerly. "GRYFFINDOR!" And the next person to be called was: "Ishtar, Marik!"

Marik strode over to the hat and carelessly dumped it on his head, the Sorting hat instantly speaking to him. 'Ah, quite a nasty personality. Most students don't commit murder before arriving, yes well. You've a heart to redeem yourself...' "GRYFFINDOR!" it boomed, to Marik's content.

As Marik walked to a table on the left, "Kaiba, Seto!" was called and the CEO groaned, coolly walking over to the stool. As soon as the hat touched him it cried: "RAVENCLAW!"

A few minutes later, Mutou, Yugi was called and the reincarnated pharaoh walked over slowly, his hair causing most of the school to burst into laughter.

'Ah, a pharaoh eh? Well, your place is truly…' "GRYFFINDOR!" as Yugi walked to the Gryffindor table, Potter, Harry was called and a silence fell over the school.

"_Potter_ did she say?" "_The_ Harry Potter?" were heard throughout the Hall, the black-haired boy walking slowly across the floor. As he sat with the hat on his head, a few minutes passed until Gryffindor was called, amidst a roar of cheers from Yugi's House.

At last, Ron Weasley was the next-to-last person to be Sorted, the last Gryffindor. As Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, professor McGonagall gathered up the hat and stool, taking them back behind the staff table.

As professor McGonagall took a seat near professor Dumbledore, the headmaster stood up, his arms open wide. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, I must make a few announcements. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be _no_ magic in the corridors between classes, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to _all_ pupils, and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to all who do _not_ wish to die a most painful death. Let's eat."

At his command, food appeared on the golden dishes in front of them, everything that was ever made was there; pizza, rolls, chicken, and others.

The school ate with relish, the platters refilling themselves after they were finished. At the end, professor Dumbledore dismissed them, and the first year Gryffindors followed Percy Weasley, one of Gryffindor's prefects.

They were led to a painting of a plump woman in a pink dress, who smiled at the boy when they stopped walking. "Hello Percy, prefect again I see?" she greeted, smiling at the rest of the Gryffindors as well.

"Password?" she added, Yugi and the others watching on in interest. "Caput Draconis." Percy replied evenly, and the portrait swung open to reveal a large room with many fluffy chairs and tables.

"Boys to the left, girls to the right. Lights out at ten o'clock." Percy said sharply, gesturing to two identical staircases on opposite sides of the common room.

Yugi, Marik, and Harry made their way up the stairs to the first floor, finding their trunks and belongings already put into place. "Good night." They all muttered, falling asleep as soon as they hit their individual four-poster beds.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	5. Chapter Four: Basic Courses

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Four: Basic Courses

----------------------------------

Marik awoke the next day to find it still dark outside, his watch telling him it was six in the morning. The Egyptian sat up and noticed the light from the window opposite him was blocked, a person sitting on the sill.

"Harry?" he asked groggily, pulling back the curtains of his four-poster. "Yeah?"

Marik changed quickly into a new set of clothes, throwing his Hogwarts robes on over them. Marik pulled the Sennen rod out from under his pillow, concealing the golden item beneath his robes.

"What's that?" Harry asked from behind him, pulling his own set of robes out of his trunk. Marik sighed and turned, a frown on his face.

"Nothing, you shall forget what you have seen." Marik replied, staring Harry in the eyes.

"Uh, nope, sorry. Can't say I am." Harry replied, pulling on his robes. "What?!" Marik exclaimed "No will to forget at all?" he added, looking at the Sennen rod in confusion.

"Huh?" a sleepy voice grumbled from the bed next to Marik's, Yugi's multi-colored hair sticking out through the curtains.

"Get up Yugi." Marik replied, looking grimly from the Sennen rod to Harry.

Yugi crawled out of bed, groggily looking up at Marik, who was clutching the Sennen rod tightly. And then at Harry. "Wha-?" he asked, stirred awake by the sight of the Sennen item. "What's going on?" Yugi asked cautiously, fumbling for the puzzle.

Upon contact, Yami no Yugi took possession of Yugi's body, his senses already awake. "What is this Marik?" the pharaoh demanded, pulling the Sennen puzzle over his head and onto his neck.

"The Sennen rod doesn't work for me any more." The Egyptian replied in Japanese, his eyes flicking back to Harry.

"What?" Harry interjected, looking curiously at the Sennen rod. "I'm sorry Harry, but that's a secret I cannot unveil to you yet." Yami no Yugi sighed, returning his attention to Marik.

"I hope that doesn't ruin the friendship between my hikari-me and you." Yami no Yugi added, slipping at the end. "It's okay..." Harry replied, "We've only been friends for a week or two." 'Hikari? I'll find out what that means later.'

The trio headed down the dormitory stairs and into the common room, getting ready to head down for breakfast.

They made it to the Great Hall at exactly seven o'clock, some students already sitting down for breakfast.

He sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table, glancing by chance across the room. 'There's Seto, but where is Ryou?' he asked mentally, watching the former CEO eat his food slowly.

Yugi picked out some food that looked decent and began to eat as well, filling his stomach to the maximum.

As he finished, Ryou came hurrying into the hall, passing by Yugi on his way to the Hufflepuff table. As he passed, he tossed Yugi a crumpled piece of parchment, which landed in the smaller boys eggs.

As he unfolded it, he read the scribbled note inside.

Yugi, the eye isn't working anymore. Or, at least "me" says it doesn't, I wouldn't know. "Me's" been acting weird lately, "I" says "I" feel something around the eye. Ask "yourself" what this means.

Yugi chuckled slightly as he read the "code", figuring Ryou had scribbled it in a hurry. 'This is nothing to laugh at. At least two of the Sennen items aren't working properly, the puzzle may be next.' Yami no Yugi replied, mentally scolding his light.

'I need to talk to Yami no Bakura.' Yami added, feeling someone nearing them. Yugi looked up to see professor McGonagall next to him, handing him a piece of parchment. "Thank you." Yugi replied, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

As he was looking over his schedule, Marik filled his mouth with food, his schedule being delivered to him from professor McGonagall as well. As he ate, more than a hundred owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping packages and other various items on the tables.

A small, plain envelope dropped next to Marik's bowl of cereal, causing him to spit out the food already in his mouth. He picked up the letter quickly, reading the address. Marik Ishtar spelled out in delicate cursive.

"This is from Isis." Marik muttered as he opened it, pulling out a letter.

Marik,

I have not much time to write this, so please excuse any illegible marks. Shadi contacted Rishid and me yesterday night, in regard to the Sennen items. He has informed me that the two within his possession (the ankh and scales) are currently unable to use the shadow powers locked within them. I felt the need to inform you of this, for he is going to place one of them temporarily into your possession. Please inform Yugi of this as well, for Shadi will visit both of you as soon as you are done reading this letter.

 Best wishes-

_Isis Ishtar_

Before Marik could tell Yugi, the Great Hall disappeared, replaced by the empty darkness of the Shadow Realm. "What?" Yami no Yugi exclaimed, taking control of his hikari's body.

"Shadi." Marik replied, tossing Isis' letter to him. Yami no Yugi read the letter quickly, a grave expression on his face.

"Greetings Pharaoh, Mr. Ishtar." A monotonous voice said from behind them, both of them turning in response. An Egyptian man dressed in a traditional white robe and turban appeared, a golden ankh standing out on the white cloth.

"You received your sister's letter, and I assume you understood it." Shadi continued, the Sennen scales appearing in his left hand. "Marik Ishtar, I entrust the Sennen scales to your possession." The Egyptian man said as he handed the item to Marik, looking now to Yami no Yugi.

"Pharaoh, I entrust the Sennen Ankh to you," he said simply, handing the ankh to him quietly. "I bid you farewell." With that, the Shadow Realm disappeared, and the two reappeared in their bodies, looking at each other with grave looks.

They got up quietly and left the Great Hall, passing Seto in the entrance. Marik bumped past the CEO and felt a searing hot pain from the pocket the Sennen rod was in, causing him to jump.

Yami no Yugi released control to his Hikari, who gestured for Marik to hurry up. "We've got Herbology first with the Hufflepuffs, we can tell Ryou there." Yugi called, already half way up the grand staircase.

Marik closed his robes tighter around him, running to catch up with his friend.

"Yugi, use the Tauk to see who we're supposed to give these things to." Marik said as they clambered in the portrait hole, the common room being deserted. Yugi ran up the boys staircase, coming back moments later with  the Sennen tauk he acquired in Battle City.

He closed his eyes briefly and gasped, reopening them at once. "Marik... I _can't_!" he cried, looking at the item in disbelief.

"Come on, we should get to Herbology, Ryou may be able to think of something." Marik replied, his expression suddenly grave.

Harry came out from behind a bookcase as soon as the two boys left, a frown on his face. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

After these incidents, their first week went smoothly, the two foreign students didn't worry too much about their problems, until that Friday.

Yugi and Marik were heading to their first potions class, conversing idly about their week, when a commotion around a corner caught their ears. They eagerly looked around it to see what was happening, and realized that Draco Malfoy had cornered Harry in one of the dungeon chambers.

"Listen Potter!" Draco Malfoy spat, a sneer on his face, "I can help you find the _right_ friends, and I have decided to forget about the incident on the train."

"Marik, we should do something." Yugi muttered, the Sennen puzzle flashing briefly.

"Malfoy!" Yami no Yugi called, stepping out from behind the corner. Marik sighed and followed suit, silently unsheathing the Sennen rod's hidden blade. "What do you want mudblood?" the Slytherin replied, smirking at the pharaoh.

"To play a game. A shadow game..." Yami no Yugi replied, the Sennen puzzle shining brilliantly. "What? What is this?" Draco stammered, the corridor slowly being replaced by the Shadow Realm.

Marik watched as Yami no Yugi and Malfoy disappeared, Draco's goons completely bewildered. In their confusion, they decided that taking out Harry and Marik was the best option, until Marik had something to say about it.

With a sigh, he pulled the Sennen rod-turned-dagger out of his robes, the blade glinting in the low light. Oblivious to him, Crabbe and Goyle advanced on Harry, so Marik snuck up behind them.

Marik decided against using the blade, and instead struck Crabbe on the head with the spherical end of the rod, knocking him out cold. He used his momentum to come at Goyle from the side, striking him swiftly in the gut.

Telling Harry not to worry about "Yugi", Marik led them to their potions lesson, arriving just before the teacher.

As soon as they took their seats, a hook-nosed teacher slammed open the door, striding to the front of the class. "Ah... I see the pharaoh didn't wish to grace us with his presence… Ten points from Gryffindor."

The man's eyes swept over the class once more, taking in Draco's empty chair as well. "I am professor Snape, the potions master." He introduced, and was the nicest thing he said all period.

After that, he began to badger Harry with questions, none of which anyone but  Hermione Granger knew. In the end, he deducted five points from Gryffindor because "Harry gave him cheek".

By the end of the lesson, Yami no Yugi hadn't showed up and Marik was smirking 'The pharaoh skipped a lesson.' He thought to himself, walking out of the cold dungeon in amusement.

"Hey!" a voice called from behind him, causing Marik to turn around. "Marik! What class do we have next, I left my schedule in the dormitory." Harry asked, panting from the running he had done to catch up.

"Charms on the fifth floor. We might as well go in a group, Yugi isn't err..._back_ yet." Marik replied, watching Harry stare at him interest. "Where'd he go?" he added, following Marik up the grand staircase.

"The Shadow Realm," Marik replied casually, forgetting he wasn't talking to someone who already knew about it.

"Where?" Harry replied, walking on Marik's right side.

"Er..."

"Marik. We may not be that good of friends. But, you owe me answers. What is that rod you carry around, and that inverted puzzle Yugi wears? I know it's something dangerous and-"

"I _owe_ you answers eh? I don't believe I _owe_ you anything." Marik snapped, glaring venomously at the English boy. "But, I suppose... If you swear on your soul that you won't tell anyone else..."

Marik launched into the _real_ story of what happened over the past two years, briefly delving into Egyptian history when necessary.

When Marik was finished, all Harry could say was "Bloody hell."

Needless to say, Marik and Harry were on much better terms after this confession.

Marik and Harry continued to walk up flights of stairs, hoping his story hadn't made them late for charms.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out back in the dungeons," Harry said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. As Marik rolled his eyes, Yami no Yugi shimmered into being in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"And?" he asked as Yami no Yugi went back into the Sennen puzzle, hoping Yugi would give him the details. "Let's just say... Draco's not going to be scaring anyone for a while. His shadow powers are _horrible_! Yami-" Yugi began, then realized that Harry was there.

"It's alright. Marik told me about you guys and the Sennen items." Harry replied, still unsure if Marik had told him _everything_.

Yami no Yugi glared at Marik who only shrugged, continuing his way to Charms. Yami no Yugi let Yugi take over and the trio walked onwards, going up the last flight of stairs to the fifth floor.

Yugi looked down in shock as a searing hot pain emitted from the Sennen ankh, causing Yami no Yugi to nod inside his soul room, closing the door silently.

Yugi looked at his watch and realized that they were going to be late for their lesson, leading Marik upstairs (quicker) and into the Charms classroom.

"Seto?" Marik whispered as they entered the room, seeing the CEO at one of the front-most desks. Yugi walked over and sat down next to him, Harry and Marik following.

Throwing his bag on the floor, a brilliant flash emitted from it, the Sennen tauk glowing brightly from its resting place. 'Who is it reacting to?!' Yugi asked his dark half hurriedly, drawing looks from the rest of the class.

As both halves of Yugi watched the tauk curiously, the darkness of the Shadow realm consumed it, causing it to disappear. "ah!" Yugi exclaimed, getting even _more_ looks from his classmates.

"Marik, it's _gone!_" Yugi whispered, getting an alarmed glance from his Egyptian friend. "Yugi, shut up! Some of us, namely myself, are trying to retain their dignity." Seto spat, throwing a sharp glance at the boy.

Yugi sat through the rest of the day quietly, running to Gryffindor tower as soon as classes were finished. As Yugi was writing, Marik walked in, who walked over to the window casually. As Yugi finished, a large owl flew in and landed on Marik's bed.

"teiku hon dzuki Isis Ishtar." He spoke quickly, strapping a piece of parchment to the owl's leg. "Marik, can he take my letter too?" Yugi asked, holding up the parchment he had been writing on.

"I guess," Marik replied, taking the parchment and tying it onto the other leg. "Whose it to?"

"Ryou, I-" Yugi began, until Marik began to speak again. "teiku hon dzuki Ryou Bakura." He added to the bird, sending it on its way. "Hey, what is Harry doing out there?" Marik asked as he watched the Gryffindor cross the grass to a hut near the forest.

That night found Marik, Yugi, and Harry doing homework, professor McGonagall, their transfiguration teacher, having dumped a load on them, as had professor Snape (I cannot believe I _missed_ potions! Yugi cried).

As Yugi stood up, he noticed an odd glint of gold on Hermione Granger's neck, and passed it off as an illusion, oblivious to the events soon to come.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: I _know_ Marik's "Japanese" isn't right, but it's the best I could do with my current resources. If anyone knows of a good Japanese translating service that's free, let me know. I have to translate words one-by-one and then just throw them together.

A/N: Now that you've _read_, _review_.


	6. Chapter Five: Quidditch

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Five: Quidditch

----------------------------------

On their first Saturday at Hogwarts, a rather large parcel came for Ryou at breakfast, Yugi and Marik watching it with interest. "Is that what I think it is Yugi?" Marik asked sarcastically, getting a nod in response.

Although they couldn't see what it was as Ryou opened it, both of them already knew what it was. His birthday presents from them. Ryou's birthday had been the same day as the day the Sennen items started acting strangely, which blew it clear out of their minds.

After breakfast, Ryou met them in the entrance hall, waiting in the shadows of the grand staircase. "Yugi, Marik! Thank you for the gifts, I wasn't really expecting anything..." Ryou stammered, pulling the cards and book they had gotten him out of his robes.

"Ryou, I'd like to do something for your birthday, but professor McGonagall dumped a lot of homework on us for the weekend." Yugi frowned, remembering the _very_ large stack of parchment he was supposed to complete.

"I know, she gave us the same thing." Ryou replied, rolling his eyes. "I wonder why that is..." Marik added sarcastically, "We _are_ all in the same year."

As more people began to come out of the Great Hall, Yugi, Marik, and Ryou went their separate ways, Yugi and Marik to the Gryffindor common room, and Ryou to Hufflepuff's.

When the two reached the tower, they saw Hermione Granger going into the portrait hole, a stack of books in her bag.

"Did she _really_ need to go to the library? She could do this assignment in her sleep!" Marik grumbled, reaching the portrait as it swung shut.

"Caput Draconis." He sighed, watching her swing outwards again. They both went up to the common room and came back down with their transfiguration book and parchment, sitting down at one of the many circular tables.

They set forward on their work and were about an hour into it when Hermione came over, her wand in hand. "No, no, avis _conjures_ birds, _avifors _transfigures objects into them!" she scolded, pointing to Marik's essay.

"Thanks, but next time, wait for me to ask." Marik snapped in reply, crumpling up his third piece of parchment. At his words, she stormed off, going back into the girl's dormitory.

"That was harsh." Yugi commented, continuing his own essay as Harry came over and sat down with them to do his own homework.

"She deserved it! The know-it-all." Marik growled, pulling another parchment out of his bag. "Argh! I don't get this. Where's Kaiba when you need him?" he added, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"An owl away..." Yugi muttered, running to the window and opening it. "Nilrem!" he called, whistling three times. Yugi's owl flew through the window a few minutes later, landing on the table Marik was working at.

Scribbling a note to Kaiba, he tied it to his owl's leg, setting him off to find Seto. "Let's go." Yugi added to Marik, putting his stuff into his backpack. "You can come too Harry. I don't think Seto will care."

Yugi led the two down to the library, taking the second floor entrance to avoid the librarian, madam Pince. "She gives me the creeps." He commented as they entered, immediately being shushed by an assistant.

The three had been sitting at a table in the corner for a few minutes when Seto Kaiba arrived, walking over to them.

He sat down with a sigh and began to explain their transfiguration assignment, telling them when to take notes off his explanation. After around an hour, they had finished, returning to the common room in brighter spirits.

The next Tuesday night, Marik noticed a bit of parchment on the House notice board, groaning as he finished reading.

_Flying lessons will take place on Wednesday during your last class. The schedule is as follows:_

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 3:00 p.m. Gryffindor and Slytherin 4:00 p.m._

_All first years are to attend._

_ Sincerely,_

_Madam Hooch_

"Flying lessons?!" Yugi exclaimed after Marik told him, causing Dean Thomas to stir in his sleep.

In Yugi's opinion, Wednesday went by all too fast, and they were leaving potions before he knew it.

"Yugi!" Harry called from behind him as he was walking out the main doors. "Hm?" he replied, looking at what was in his friend's hand.

"You left your book in potions, thought it might be helpful when you do the homework."

Yugi took the book and crammed it into his backpack, thanking Harry for the return. They had just gotten to the Quidditch field when the Slytherins arrived, Malfoy in the lead."Ah look, the mudblood lovers!" he exclaimed, receiving a chorus of laughter from the other Slytherins.

"Ten points from Slytherin for your foul mouth Mr. Malfoy!" a gray-haired woman with eagle-like eyes said, appearing from the entrance of the stadium. "Everyone stand next to a broom and place your hand above it!" she added to all of them, standing next to her own to demonstrate.

"Up!" she called sternly, her broom jumping straight into her hand. The class repeated her command, only a few actually jumping into hands. As Draco, Harry, and Yugi looked around to see whose had obeyed, they realized _they_ were the only ones.

A few minutes later, the rest of the classes' brooms were in their hands, most of them getting it on the third try. "Alright, when I blow my whistle, you'll lift a few feet off the ground, turn around, and land." Just as madam Hooch's whistle touched her lips, Neville Longbottom pushed off the ground, _very_ hard.

As he flew out of control, madam Hooch called after him, but to no avail. As everyone (well, the Gryffindors anyway) looked on in fear, Neville slipped off his broom, falling to the ground with a sharp crack.

Madam Hooch hustled over to him, muttering about a broken wrist. "As I take this boy to the hospital wing, _none_ of you are to leave the ground, on penalty of expulsion." She snapped, glaring over all of them at once.

"The oaf! Look what Longbottom dropped!" Draco laughed, picking up the rememberall Neville had gotten from his Gram a few days earlier. "Give it here Malfoy." Harry drawled, his eyes focused on the rememberall.

"You want it Potter? I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, maybe... up a tree?" Malfoy replied with a sneer, jumping onto his broom and flying towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry jumped onto his own broom in response, flying towards Malfoy. "Harry no! You'll be expelled!" Hermione cried, Ron yelling: " Brilliant Harry!" at the same time. Each House was cheering its respective person, the girls hoping for their safety.

Malfoy continued towards the Forbidden Forest, harry hot on his trail. The Sennen puzzle glowed faintly and Yami no Yugi took over. "He needs help." He muttered to himself, hopping on his broom and taking off.

As Yami no Yugi realized he didn't know _how_ to fly, he found he didn't need to, it was natural. Yami no Yugi sped off towards the duo, realizing he couldn't catch up from the distance he was at now. "Well, I know someone who can." He grumbled, speeding up while he took both hands off his broom.

The spirit pulled his deck out of his robes, randomly selecting a card.

The Sennen puzzle glowed brightly, its light _mostly_ blocked by Yami no Yugi's body. "I call forth Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)! Sign of offense!" Yami no Yugi cried, summoning the Red Eyes Joey had given him during Battle City from the Shadow Realm.

The dragon appeared in all its dark glory, bringing Draco to a stop. "What the bloody hell?!" the English boy exclaimed, swerving to avoid the creature. Harry continued on, focused on the Rememberall Malfoy had just dropped.

Harry dove after it, spiraling down to the ground at over 30 m.p.h. "Harry!" Yami no Yugi cried, watching the boy fly _seemingly_ out of control.

A foot from the ground, Harry grabbed the spherical object and pulled away, his feet not even skimming the grass.

Harry swerved around and came to a landing in the middle of his classmates, cheers and catcalls erupting around him. "Harry!" Yami no Yugi cried as he saw a figure marching out the front door of the school, flying down to the boy-who-lived.

"HARRY POTTER!" professor McGonagall bellowed, the Gryffindors parting for their Head-of-House. "Come with me."

"But professor!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes pleading. "Not now Ms. Granger." The professor snapped back, turning to walk away.

"Malfoy started it!" "-He stole Neville's Rememberall!" Gryffindors were shouting, throwing furious looks towards the Slytherin.

Yami no Yugi flew to the ground adjacent to professor McGonagall, jumping off his broom effortlessly. "Professor. I was in the air too. If you're going to punish Harry, you will give me the same fate." The spirit said emotionlessly, resigned to expulsion.

"Yes Mr. Mutou, I had _not_ forgotten about your involvement." Professor McGonagall replied, continuing her walk to the castle.

As she led them up the stairs to the third floor, Harry and Yami no Yugi dropped behind her. "Hey, sorry about this Yugi." Harry said as Yami no Yugi looked on in interest, nodding when he was finished.

"No Harry, if you are expelled for flying, I should be expelled for flying, Malfoy will get his punishment later... And it will be _far_ worse than expulsion."

Professor McGonagall stopped outside their Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, opening the door and walking partly in.

"Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked with a smile, getting a stammer from the man.

A few seconds later, a boy in his fifth year came out of the classroom, a look of puzzlement on his face. In an instant, professor McGonagall's face went from her normal stern expression, to a boisterous smile.

"Potter, Mutou, this is Oliver Wood. Wood-I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser." Oliver's face changed from confused to non-believing. "Are you _serious_ professor?"

"Absolutely, the boy's are naturals. Was that your first time on a broom boys?" Professor McGonagall replied, turning to the now-speechless first-years.

Both boys nodded silently, completely lost in the conversation.

"Potter here caught a Rememberall after a fifty-foot dive, without even skimming the ground. Mutou here should be an excellent Chaser, he can fly extremely well without any hands on the broom."

"They're just the right builds too. Have either of you ever seen a game of Quidditch?" Oliver began, walking around the two boys, examining them.

"Uh-does this mean we're _not_ going to be punished?" Harry asked in a squeaky voice, not believing his luck.

"Well boys, I better hear you're training hard, or I might just change my mind. I'll go speak to professor Dumbledore now, to see if we can't bend the first-year rule. We need a better team than last year, _flattened_ in that last Slytherin match. Severus was _gloating_ for weeks."

With that professor McGonagall left them with Oliver, walking with a spring in her step.

"I want to see both of you Friday night after dinner on the Quidditch pitch, _no_ excuses. I can't believe this!" he added to them as he walked back into Defense against the Dark Arts.

Before either boy could move, classes let out, flooding the corridors with students. The boys walked to the common room in silence, painfully hiding their glee.

"Harry! Yugi!" Fred and George Weasley called from the stairs, running to catch up to them. "Good job." George said in a low voice as Fred nodded. "Wood told us. We're on the Gryffindor team too. Beaters." They finished together, clapping them both on the back.

As they ran off, Yugi and Harry entered the common room, bursting to tell their respective friends.

That Friday, the school was at breakfast when the mail came, two rather large parcels flying to the Gryffindor table. Yugi was eating a piece of toast when a note and one of the parcels fell in front of him, smashing his goblet to the floor.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	7. Chapter Six: Yami no Seto

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Six: Yami no Seto

----------------------------------

On Friday night, Harry and Yugi took their new brooms (still carefully wrapped) to the Quidditch pitch, opening them while they waited for Oliver to show up. "Hey, Harry. Why don't we ride them real quick before Oliver gets here?" Yugi suggested as they waited, looking for a way to pass the time.

The boys clambered onto their brooms, pushing off the ground simultaneously. Yugi almost immediately relinquished control to Yami no Yugi, his own fear of heights making him woozy.

Yami no Yugi sped over to one of the goal posts, weaving in and around them with ease. "Harry! Watch this!" he called, flying forward in a spiral, and nearly strangling himself with the rope of the Sennen puzzle.

"Oy! You two! Get down here!" Oliver Wood called, waving his hands toward himself. Once they were both on the ground, Oliver turned to a wooden crate behind him.

As he explained the rules of the game, he opened the crate and gestured to each ball as he mentioned it. The quaffle, bludgers, and the golden snitch. "Now that you understand, I want to see how good you are, let's get you both up in the air..."

For the next few weeks, Harry and Yugi's lives were nothing but classes, homework, and Quidditch practice, Oliver having decided to train twice as hard to get used to their two new players.

On the day of Halloween, the school was full of excitement, the upcoming feast being highly anticipated. In Charms, they were supposed to be learning a levitation charm, but it wasn't going so well.

Hermione was the only one in their class to successfully levitate her feather, putting the rest of the class in a _very_ bad mood.

"I swear, she wouldn't know half as much as she does if she had something else to do," Marik commented as they left, heading upstairs to drop their bags in their dormitory before heading down to the feast. "Too bad she's too much of a know-it-all to make any friends."

A few moments later, Hermione ran past Marik and Yugi, holding her books close to her as she wept.

"Marik, that was a little much." Yugi commented dryly, watching her turn the corner. "She deserved it! Always showing off like that!" Marik replied, rolling his eyes in frustration.

As they were in their third helpings at the feast, Yugi looked towards the Great Hall doors just as they burst open. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!!" Professor Quirrell shrieked, running half way down the main aisle. "Thought you ought to know..."

He collapsed instantly, sending the room into mass panic. As several teachers, including Dumbledore, shot streamers and fireworks out of their wands, the headmaster began to speak.

"Prefects, lead your Houses to your common rooms immediately, food will be sent from the kitchens shortly." He spoke in a voice no louder than usual, causing the _entire_ hall to silence itself to hear him.

"Okay." He added, turning and leading the teachers out a side door.

"Marik! Hermione doesn't know about the troll!" Yugi exclaimed, leading him off to the side. "Where the hell is she?" Marik replied, expressing _mild_ concern for her safety.

"She's in the girl's lavatory." Seto said from behind them, making both Gryffindors jump.

"How the hell do you know Kaiba?" Marik replied as they hurried upstairs, stopping at a disgusting smell on the first floor.

"I hear things." Seto replied icily, looking cautiously around the corner. "What's that thing doing up here?" he muttered to himself, walking as close to the wall as he could as he rounded the corner.

"We need to keep it out of-" Seto began as the troll entered a door down the corridor. "Why?" Marik asked, just as a high-pitched scream filled their ears.

"That's why!" Seto called as he ran towards the door at full sprint, the two younger boys catching up moments later.

As they entered the lavatory, they realized they didn't have much time. Hermione was cornered.

"Use your damned Symbolen Rod thing!" Seto yelled, pulling out his wand. "Vermillious!" he bellowed, shooting an array of sparks at the troll, getting it to turn its attention from Hermione.

"You try it if you want it so bad! And it's the _Sennen_ rod. Honestly, "Symbolen rod thing", get it right!" Marik smirked as he tossed the rod to Seto, who caught it instantly.

As soon as Seto's hand touched the Sennen rod, the Wedjat eye began to shine brilliantly, filling the lavatory with light.

When the light dimmed, Seto no longer looked himself, his appearances _much_ darker. "Sparisc n' ombra!" Seto spat, waving the Sennen rod once in an arc in front of his body.

As Yami no Yugi and Marik watched on, the troll began to disappear, quickly consumed by a dark force. "Seto?" Yami no Yugi asked curiously, noticing the minor changes in his Ravenclaw friend.

"Mr.'s Kaiba, Mutou, and Ishtar! This is a girl's lavatory!" professor McGonagall shrieked, looking around at the destroyed fixtures. Yami no Yugi turned to see professors Dumbledore, Snape, Quirrell and McGonagall standing in the entry, Dumbledore's expression grave.

"That's enough Minerva, professors, I believe _this _danger has been taken care of." With that, Dumbledore dismissed the three professors, staring intently at Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, was there a troll in here?" he asked gently, his eyes alert. "Does it _look _like there was a troll in here?" Seto snapped back, the Sennen rod shining briefly afterwards.

"Marik! What did you do to this thing?!" Seto roared, staring at the rod. "I notice it never blinds you-" Seto added, then saw professor Dumbledore. "Oh, hello professor."

Dumbledore left the lavatory without a word, his head bowed in silence.

"What was that about?" Seto asked, staring at Yami no Yugi.

"We'll tell you later, _Seto_."

Yami no Yugi and Marik left, resigned to their fate. "Thank you!" Hermione cried as she lunged at Seto, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Huh?" Seto grunted as he tried to figure out _why_ the hell she was hugging him.

'Well... This is different.' Seto thought bemusedly as she let go, wiping tears from her face.

Hermione left quickly after she let go of Seto, hurrying back up to the Gryffindor common room.

'Hm... She's kind of hot when she drops the snob act.' Seto thought with a smirk, walking back to his own dormitory.

Seto crawled back into the Ravenclaw common room that night to find it filled with people, all declaring they would challenge the troll themselves.

Seto bypassed everyone else and went straight to bed, leaving his homework for the morning. As he drifted into sleep, the Sennen rod that he had forgotten to return to Marik glowed softly, the Wedjat eye pointing towards Seto.

Seto appeared in a dimly lit room filled with various machines and electronics, with the comforting feeling of home. He explored it for a short while, and then examined a peculiar door; it was archaic in origin, completely standing out from the rest of the room.

As he put his right hand on it, it opened with a click, revealing a short corridor beyond.

Seto stepped out into the corridor, noticing right off the door directly across from the one he was just in. This door was archaic too, but had a symbol of the god Obelisk inscribed in its stone.

Seto slowly raised his hand to the engraving, touching it with his index and middle fingers. Upon contact, Kaiba _knew_ he had made a mistake, a feeling of imprisoned darkness sent him flying back into the room he had began in, hurling him backwards with tremendous force.

Seto looked up to see the closed door opposite this room opening, a figure emerging from the darkness. "Thank you my descendant, you _are_ able to do something right." A mirror like image of him said as he walked through the door.

Yami no Seto splayed his fist towards Seto and the door to the room he was in slammed shut, a loud click signaling its locking.

"Hey!" Seto bellowed, jumping up and running to the door, pounding on it in rage.

In the first year boys Ravenclaw dormitory, Seto Kaiba awoke and sat up slowly, a slight sneer on his face.

Getting out of bed, Seto picked up the Sennen rod and threw on his robes, walking back downstairs.

The next morning, Charms class was rather boring, until Seto decided to liven it up. "You call _that_ a levitating charm?" he sneered, faking a yawn. "Why, yes Mr. Kaiba. Unless of course, _you_ can do something better?" Professor Flitwick replied, who had just levitated his desk four feet off the ground.

That, of course, was the _wrong_ thing to say. "Of course I can, you blubbering old fool!" Seto laughed, "maviemtos!" he bellowed, waving his right hand upwards.

The desk not only levitated, but _flew_ up into the air, smashing into the ceiling and splintering.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw Mr. Kaiba, and that was not levitation, but the art of _flying_. There's a vast difference!" professor Flitwick squeaked, waving his wand over the remnants of his desk.

"Does it look like I care?" Seto replied, standing up and leaving the classroom, leaving Yugi and Marik speechless. "Uh, professor? We'll go get him!" Yugi and Marik called, already halfway out the door.

Yugi and Marik ran in different directions down the corridor, Yugi to the right, Marik to the left. It ended up being Yugi that found Seto, walking down the Grand Staircase.

"Seto!" he called out, running even faster. "Hm?" Seto replied, turning slightly to show his attention. "Ah, pharaoh. We meet again." He sneered, returning to his walk down. "That's far enough!" Yami no Yugi bellowed as he switched places with Yugi, the Sennen puzzle flashing once.

Showing no reaction to this statement, Seto continued to head for the grounds. "Shadow Game! Hatashiai no Kuragari!" Yami no Yugi added, taking them both to the Shadow Realm.

"Took you long enough." Seto replied icily, his eyes full of malice. "Duel!"

Yami no Yugi: 4000/ Seto Kaiba: 4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Yami no Yugi exclaimed, drawing his card. "I summon Magnet Warrior Beta (1700)! Sign of attack!" he cried, watching his monster appear before him. "I down one card and end my turn."

Seto smirked and pulled a card from the magically acquired duel disks, looking through his hand. "I summon Lord of Dragons (1200)! Sign of offense!" he bellowed, his Spellcaster appearing in front of him. "Now I play the spell Heavy Storm, destroying your face down card!" Seto sneered again and pulled a third card form his hand. "Now, I play Raigeki and attack, dealing 1200 points of Life damage, ending turn with one down card."

Yami no Yugi: 2800/ Seto Kaiba: 4000

Yami no Yugi drew his card and smiled, this duel was won. "I play the spell card, Scapegoat!" he called, inserting the card into a spell/trap slot. "Now, I'll give you one chance to tell me _why_ you have possessed Kaiba! Yami no Seto, I _know_ it's you." He smirked, watching his opponent for surprise.

"How would you like it if you were imprisoned in the same Ra-be-damned room for a millennia? That idiot of a descendant couldn't control me, and the weak are useless." Priest Seto replied, pulling back a side of his robes to reveal the Sennen rod tucked into his belt.

"I was sealed within my own chamber for a millennia, but no matter, this shadow game will end that. I sacrifice three scapegoats for Saint Dragon, Osiris (3000)!" Yami no Yugi cried, throwing the God card onto his duel disk. At once, the red being that was Osiris appeared behind him, its seemingly infinite body coiling around itself. "Before attacking, Pot of Greed!" Yami no Yugi drew two cards, making a grand total of four.

"Counter spell! Trigger summon!" priest Set replied with a menacing laugh, pulling a card from his hand. "Special summon, Divine Soldier, Obelisk (4000)!"

Elsewhere

Marik was coming down the grand staircase when he felt it. A sudden wave of darkness was coursing through the castle, originating from directly in front of the grand staircase.

Marik ran to its source, hearing the slamming open of doors all through the castle. "The shadow realm?" he whispered, noticing the haziness that revealed a missing piece of the mortal realm.

Lost in thought, Marik didn't realize the appearance of the Sennen scales, which had shrunk to the size of an American quarter. The scales came to a rest in his robe pocket, glowing faintly.

"Ah, Marik. Whose in the Shadow Realm _this_ time?" Yami no Bakura asked, walking down the grand staircase idly.

"Yami no Yugi" Marik returned, eyeing the haze with concern.

"Mr. Ishtar!" professor Snape exclaimed, walking towards him from the dungeons. "No!" Marik exclaimed as the potions master walked right into the haze, and disappeared.

"Suits him perfectly." Yami no Bakura sneered, folding his arms across his chest.

"What is this?" professor Dumbledore asked, appearing behind Yami no Bakura without either of them noticing his approach.

"Where has professor Snape gone?" professor McGonagall snapped, glaring at Yami no Bakura.

"Infinite darkness..." the thief replied, a warped sneer appearing on his face.

"I suggest you bring him back Mr. Bakura, or you may find your own fate in question." The headmaster frowned, folding his hands in the long sleeves of his robes.

"Is that a threat, _old_ man?" Yami no Bakura drawled, his right hand slipping inside his robes.

"No, merely a statement."

'I _have_ to do something! But without a Sennen item, going into the Shadow Realm is just throwing myself into death!' Marik thought, clenching his fists in frustration. 'Why am _I_ in _Gryffindor_?! Brave and courageous, I'm worthless if I can't help my... my friends!'

'Then let _me_ take over' a familiar voice said in Marik's head, and then the world went black.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	8. Chapter Seven: Hidden Truths

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Seven: Hidden Truths

----------------------------------

Marik's world went black, as the spirit of the Sennen scale possessed him, darkening his features. To everyone who knew Marik, this was _obviously_ not him.

The possessed Marik walked into the haze, immediately vanishing from sight. Yami no Bakura frowned, the Sennen ring having detected the activation of another Sennen item.

'Impossible! Marik doesn't have an item to _use_! This damned item is faulty' the thief thought, weighing his options in his head.

In the end, curiosity got the better of him and he too disappeared into the shadow realm.

Shadow Realm 

Yami no Yugi looked once through his hand, although he couldn't play any cards without lowering Osiris's offense. "Now, I att-" he began, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Pharaoh... I would not attack if I were you." Marik's voice called through the shadows, but it was somehow warped to a lower tone.

"Marik?!" Yami no Yugi exclaimed, looking around him, there was no one there.

"No pharaoh, I am merely using his body to speak to you. A pawn you could say." Marik replied, appearing to Yami no Yugi's right. "Osiris' attack would blast through the slim barrier and you would destroy the school  with one blast."

'Why didn't we think of that before?!' Yami no Yugi thought stupidly, 'This is the _real_ Osiris!'

Yami no Bakura appeared to Yami no Yugi's left, the other three spirits unaware of his presence.

"I do have a move I can make though, this duel is won!" Yami no Yugi exclaimed, his trademark sneer on his face. "I play the spell card Timeturn, which halves _both_ our life points and returns the field to the way it was _one_ turn ago!"

Yami no Yugi: 1400/ Priest Seto: 2000

"Wha-?" priest Seto exclaimed, watching his god card disappear.

"Now, since it's considered _last _turn, I play the spell Black Magic Curtain! By halving my life points again, I can special summon my Black Magician (2500), sign of offense!"

Yami no Yugi's signature monster appeared on the field, looking menacingly towards Seto's Lord of Dragons.

"Now, I equip the spell, Megamorph! Increasing my Black Magician's offensive power to 5,000!" Yami no Yugi said, watching his monster's attack grow even stronger. "I attack, black magic!"

Yami no Seto's Lord of Dragons was obliterated, taking the priest's life points with it.

Yami no Yugi: 1400/ Priest Seto: 0000

"Now, Seto! For your penalty! Shadow Game: Hatashiai no Kuragari penalty! Seal of Darkness!" Yami no Yugi bellowed, his fist splayed.

In response, Yami no Seto fell to the ground, the Sennen rod shining brightly as the high priest was sealed inside its chambers.

"Now, why are _you_ here?!" Yami no Yugi turned to Marik, to find he had disappeared. Grumbling, Yami no Yugi left the shadow realm, leaving Seto's body in the darkness.

Yami no Bakura walked over to the lifeless shell, pulling the Sennen rod from his belt. "They make it too easy for me to do this." He laughed as he sealed a part of his spirit in the Sennen rod, weighing it in his hand.

"Ah, I suppose a little help couldn't hurt. It'll put him in my debt." He added as he slipped inside the soul corridor shared between priest Seto and Seto Kaiba.

'Just as I thought, both doors are locked.' Yami no Bakura thought, looking at the door to his left. "ekaya," he muttered, waving his hand over the door.

It sprang open with a click, revealing a _very_ angry Seto Kaiba. "It's about time, you damned tomb robber!" he spat, glaring at the Egyptian spirit.

"You owe me brat, and you _won't_ forget it." Yami no Bakura replied with a sneer, leaving the Sennen rod.

Seto Kaiba's body began to stir, Hikari no Seto returning to occupy it.

"Pathetic," Yami no Bakura sneered, using the Sennen ring to take Seto and leave the shadow realm.

_Hogwarts_

Yami no Bakura and Seto appeared in their empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, leaving Yami no Yugi to deal with the headmaster.

As Yami no Bakura began to appear in the DADA classroom, Yami no Yugi was in the headmaster's office, waiting to be scolded by Dumbledore.

While Yami no Yugi was waiting, he released control to his hikari, who looked solemnly around the room. Yugi was looking at the many fascinating objects that lined the walls when a red and gold bird flew inside from an open window, taking up residence on the headmaster's desk.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Yugi asked the bird calmly, walking over to stroke his feathers. "Yes, Fawkes is a rather handsome phoenix, isn't he?" professor Dumbledore said from behind him, making Yugi jump.

"Oh sorry professor! I didn't realize you were here!" Yugi bowed, blocking the glow of the Sennen puzzle from the headmaster as he switched places with Yami no Yugi.

"Understandable Mr. Mutou, Fawkes is a _wondrous_ bird." Professor Dumbledore said as he came in the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

"Mr. Mutou, allow me to tell you about why you're here." Dumbledore began, sitting down behind his desk.

"The "Sennen Ritual" found in the Book of Darkness, once carried out creates seven items, each infused with a power of Darkness. A necklace designed to see the past and future, an Ankh crafted to modify souls. A scepter made to control the mind, a Ring constructed to seal the heart. A scale that judges the victim's actions, an Eye formed to read their minds."

"Lastly, a puzzle designed to seal the darkness, and preserve the world with its slumber." The headmaster finished, meeting Yami no Yugi's eyes. "You and your companions are the hosts of these seven items, putting you at great risk of attack from dark wizards blinded by their greed."

"Do you have any questions Mr. Mutou?" professor Dumbledore asked, picking up a quill from his desk.

"No sir." Yami no Yugi replied, getting out of the chair he was sitting in. "Remember Mr. Mutou, it is our _choices_ that make us who we are." Professor Dumbledore said as Yami no Yugi walked out of his office, down the spiraling staircase, and out of the entrance concealed by a gargoyle statue.

On his way up to the Gryffindor common room, Yugi walked by his DADA classroom, and heard voices inside.

"M-M-M-M-Master! Must I? Y-Y-Y Yes sir..." Professor Quirrell stammered, rewrapping his overstuffed turban as he ran out of the room.

Yugi shrugged and continued on, taking his time as he went up the stairs to the fourth floor. He was walking by a boy's lavatory on the fourth floor when he heard a loud thump and two people arguing.

"What now Potter? Not so good without a wand eh?" Draco Malfoy sniggered as Yugi listened through the door, and Harry replied.

"Pathetic Draco, having to ambush me to beat me? I think you need to be punished." Harry growled, and a gasp of surprise came from Draco. Yugi opened the door to see something he _definitely_ didn't expect.

"Harry?" Yugi asked, as Yami no Yugi made an exclamation from his soul room.

Harry was facing Draco with his back to the door, a golden light shining from somewhere on his chest. "I'll have you _expelled_!" Draco stammered, backing up against the wall.

"Shadow Game... Hatashiai no Kuragari!" he spat, and they disappeared before Yugi's eyes.

'Yami!' Yugi called through their mental link, the Sennen puzzle glowing faintly as they switched places.

Just as Yami no Yugi took over, Harry and Draco returned, the latter looking worse for the wear.

"Shadow Game: Hatashiai no Kuragari penalty! Soul release!" Harry called, splaying his fist towards Draco.

Draco's form shattered, and then reappeared, his soul removed. "Harry!" Yami no Yugi growled, watching the Gryffindor turn around.

'The Sennen ankh!' Yugi exclaimed from inside his soul room, staring at the golden item hanging from Harry's neck.

"Harry, give me back my necklace." Yami no Yugi drawled, holding out his hand. "No pharaoh. I believe I'll keep it." Harry sneered back, pulling out his wand. "But having you here just won't do. Avada Kedav-"

Just as Harry was about to finish his incantation, a magical blast of Ka blasted through a stall door, hurling Harry across the room and into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Kaiba?" Yami no Yugi asked, unsure of how to respond to this act.

Seto's face was a look of absolute horror, staring at the Sennen rod in his hand as if it were a deadly snake. Seto barreled past Yugi and hurried out of the bathroom, a look of horror on his face.

"How did Harry get his hands on this?" Yami no Yugi wondered aloud, turning the item over in his hands.

'Because it's his, idiot.' A familiar voice said through both Yugis' minds, stirring a memory from the distant past.

_Memory_

Yami no Yugi sitting on the pharaoh's throne, watching two of his priests duel in his name. "Pharaoh. Most urgent news from High Priest Seto." A person near him said, bowing in respect.

"Shada, what does the high priest want?" pharaoh Atem asked, watching one of his loyal priests unroll a parchment. "Pharaoh, the High Priest sends word that Cairo is under attack..."

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	9. Chapter Nine: Dark Sorcery

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Nine: Dark Sorcery

----------------------------------

Professor Snape wasn't seen for the next few weeks, a substitute having taken over until the second week of December, which happened to be the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

The morning of the match, Harry and Yugi looked worse for the wear, having both heard that Slytherin was known to be violent on their brooms.

As the Gryffindor team sat together in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy walked by, unusually cheerful since his shadow game with Marik and Yami no Bakura.

"Oh, the Gryffindor team!" he cried, pulling a handkerchief out of his robes. "I oh so hope you win, it's not fair that my House has won it the last few years." He bowed, looking fearfully towards his own table.

"What's gotten into him?" Harry asked Marik, who decided to eat with the Gryffindor team and away from the other Gryffindors.

"Hm?" Marik replied through a mouthful of cereal, sitting up to look over at Draco. "I haven't noticed a difference." He added, swallowing his food with difficulty.

"You haven't?" Harry wondered aloud, looking from Marik back to Draco, and then returning to the food in front of him with a shrug.

As Harry, Yugi, and the rest of the Gryffindor team got up to head out to the Quidditch pitch, Marik, Hermione, and Ron Weasley followed, hoping to get good seats for the match.

"Be careful Harry!" Hermione warned as they went their separate ways.

In the locker room, Oliver Wood ran them through their game plans multiple times after they were done changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes, causing most of the team to nod off.

Soon, the team was called to the field, both Harry and Yugi remembering their previous case of nerves.

Nervously, Yugi relinquished control to Yami no Yugi, who took off the Sennen puzzle and stored it in his locker until the game was over.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams stood across from each other in a circle on the pitch, Madam Hooch in the center. "Now, I want a nice clean game from _all_ of you." She said sternly, looking mainly towards the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and all fourteen players pushed off into the air, the six Chasers taking off after the Quaffle.

As Yami no Yugi followed Katie Bell with the Quaffle, Harry flew off above the game, hoping to stay out of the way until he spotted the Snitch.

Yami no Yugi followed Katie until she reached the Slytherin keeper, having done the best he could to aid her. She threw the Quaffle into the goal post and scored the first point of the game, receiving massive cheers from everywhere but the Slytherin side of the field.

The game continued on like this, both teams scoring evenly until something else took everyone's eyes off the game and onto a single player.

Harry's broom began to buck wildly, nearly throwing him off countless times. Harry was hanging on with one hand for what seemed like ages, the Gryffindor team flying in circles below him in case he fell.

Marik was sitting in the topmost row of the Gryffindor stands when he noticed Harry's odd behavior, nudging Hermione to get her attention. When she didn't respond, he looked around her and found Seto sitting on her other side, whispering quickly into her ear.

Shuddering, he took matters into his own hands, swiping Hermione's magical binoculars to scan the stands.

"Snape? Why's he here? He's been out for _weeks_!" Marik muttered to himself, sliding slowly out of his seat, running down the steps to the first row.

Marik crouched down and dropped through the space between the first row and the aisle, slipping inside the stands themselves.

Looking around, he ran towards the teachers' box, and realized there was a ten-foot gap between the two boxes.

Gulping, he pulled out his deck with a shaking hand, fishing through the cards. "Rocket Jumper!" he called, tossing a card into the air in front of him. As the Sennen scales shone brightly, the card transformed into a stone man with a rocket on his back, upon which Marik jumped onto and held on for dear life.

The monster zoomed across the gap with ease, nearly throwing Marik off with its speed. Marik rolled off and called it back; sealing it within the card it had come out of.

Marik shook himself and looked up, running up one of the beams that led to the teacher stands with ease.

Looking through the gap between professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, he spotted professor Snape chanting under his breath.

"Incendio." Marik whispered, pointing his wand at the hem of the potions master's robes, lighting them on fire.

Marik hurried out of the box, running across beams and jumping across small gaps, coming to the one he feared most. "Rocket Jumper!" he cried again, jumping into the air above the card as it took off.

He quickly returned the card and hurried back up into the stands; to see Harry and the Gryffindor team on the ground and the Slytherin team continuing to take the Quaffle and throw it threw the goal posts.

"AND HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" the announcer, Lee Jordan announced through a magically enhanced megaphone to the crowd, getting a roar of cheers and a boom of applause from three fourths of the school.

Marik smirked as he looked up in the stands to see that Seto was gone and Hermione was looking ghastly, obviously realizing that her friend had almost died while she had been infatuated by the Ravenclaw CEO.

Harry was carried off the field by the Gryffindor team, all of whom were beaming at their victory. Marcus Flint was seen cursing Madam Hooch, who declared Harry had done nothing to break the rules in his capture. "But! He didn't _catch_ it! He almost _swallowed_ it!"

In the Gryffindor common room that evening, Fred and George Weasley had smuggled food up from the kitchen, and a massive feast was held in Harry's honor.

"Good job Harry," Marik and Yugi congratulated, the latter having been informed of the day's events by Yami no Yugi.

Before he could reply, Harry was bustled off by one of the Weasley twins, who shoved him into the main crowd to be cheered and congratulated by everyone else.

Harry barely got up to bed that night, being pulled back by either Fred or George Weasley each time he tried to go up the dormitory staircase. Harry plopped down on his four-poster in exhaustion, tossing his glasses to his bedside table.

The next week was chaos, teachers were trying to get in all they could in the last week of the first term before the break.

Professor McGonagall put up a list in the common room, telling everyone who wished to stay over the holidays to sign his or her name on it as soon as possible. Harry, Ron, Yugi, and Marik all signed up at once, and they noticed, that besides the Weasley family, they were some of the only ones staying.

"The _entire_ tower to ourselves." Marik sighed, plopping down into one of the armchairs.

"Not really. Percy's going to be here. You know, that annoying prefect?" Yugi replied, falling into the armchair across from Marik.

 "True... Very true..." Marik replied unenthusiastically, picking a book off of the adjoining table. "Have you seen Hermione lately?" the Egyptian added, looking around at the near empty common room.

"No... She hasn't been in the tower very much. Most of the time she does her homework and leaves." Yugi replied, recalling his meeting with Yami no Bakura.

"Yeah... Her and her boyfriend are never able to be found. Without, that is, Yami no Bakura's help. The ring can find them easily." Marik replied with a sneer, flipping through the book he had picked up.

"Well, it is their business. But I think it is kinda weird. Seto did just turn seventeen after all." The shorter of the two yawned, unreasonably tired.

"Yo, Yugi!" Harry called from the other side of the common room, coming down the boys' dormitory stairs. "What Harry?" the sixteen year old replied curiously, looking at a large brown parcel in the English boy's hands.

"This just came for you. Your owl brought it in through the window and dropped it on my bed, but it has _your_ name on it Yugi." Harry said as he tossed the parcel to the multi-color haired boy, who began to rip it open the second it touched his hands.

"A book?" Yugi wondered aloud as the packaging ripped away to reveal a large black book, bound in what looked like gold.

"A book on the dark arts?" Marik added as he read the title, which turned out to be in ancient Egyptian.

'Yami, can _you_ read this?' Yugi asked his dark half, allowing the spirit to see the book through his eyes.

'Yes, but I'm a little rusty at it. I haven't seen text like this since before I was sealed in the puzzle for a thousand years. Skills do diminish without practice.' Yami no Yugi returned, reading slowly down the first page, the table of contents.

'Yugi, this book contains powerful dark magic, some of them rival the ritual that created the Sennen items.' Yami no Yugi noticed as he read down the page a few more times for practice.

'No... It _can't_ be...' the spirit added in shock, coming down to the last item on the page.

'Yami?' Yugi replied curiously, not being able to translate the writing on his own. 'What is it?'

'The last spell on the page... The ritual... Darkness...' Yami no Yugi replied, staring at the book in horror.

"Marik. What is the last spell on the page?" Yugi asked, annoyed with his ancestor's behavior.

"Hm... The _last_ one? Er..." Marik replied as he grabbed the book, turning it over so he could read it. "A ritual it looks like... Wait! It's _the_ ritual! The one that created the items, the spell of Darkness!" he added shakily, not as shaken as Yami no Yugi, but obviously still fearful of it.

'They were supposed to eliminate all evidence of the creations... The items were supposed to be forgotten in the sands of time after their purpose was served... We failed... Who knows whose read this book...' Yami no Yugi whispered, talking more to himself than to Yugi.

'The ritual was memorized by the priests, and the book Akunadin found it inside was destroyed, so no one could replicate the ritual and perform it twice, for it was only meant to be used once, the second time would merge the darkness with the earth, and eliminate all life in the blink of an eye .'

'We scoured the lands of Egypt to make sure we had eliminated all traces of our darkest deed, libraries were raided, houses were searched, all in the name of the kingdom.' Yami no Yugi finished, bowing his head in remembrance.

Now there was one thought on Yami no Yugi's mind, _how does a book contain information forgotten ages ago, dying with the last of the Egyptian priests? Unless... One of them went against the pharaoh's judgement, defied their ruler, and copied down the forbidden ritual._

'Just what we need, a renegade spirit with the power of whatever Ra-be-damned item they're sealed in.' Yami no Yugi sighed mentally, retreating to his soul room, ordering Yugi not to let that book out of his sight.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	10. Chapter Eight: Seikatsu no Giman

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Eight: Shadow Game: Seikatsu no Giman

----------------------------------

Yami no Yugi's world suddenly darkened as he was pulled from the vision, forcibly returned to his own body.

'Yami, what happened?' Yugi asked, his voice filled with concern. Yami no Yugi closed his eyes briefly and bowed his head, shaking the vision out of his head. 'Nothing Yugi, just a _memory_.'

Yami no Yugi picked the unconscious form of Harry, leaving the lavatory before anyone could see him in the destroyed room.

Panting from the effort of carrying Harry up stairs, Yami no Yugi hurriedly said the password to enter Gryffindor Tower, dragging Harry through the portrait hole.

"Yugi!" Marik exclaimed, walking over to him from the dormitory staircase. Marik grabbed Harry's arm and helped pull him through, setting him lightly on one of the couches.

Once that was taken care of, Yami no Yugi pulled the Egyptian off to the side, standing in front of a bookshelf near the boy's stairs. Making sure the common room _really_ was empty, he pulled a red and gold bound book off the shelf, and it slid to the side, revealing a hidden enclosing.

Pulling Marik into it, the bookshelf slid shut, sealing the dark space off from the common room.

"The ankh." Yami no Yugi said as he momentarily relinquished control to Yugi, who pulled out his wand. "Lumos," the shorter boy said, and Yami no Yugi reclaimed control, the wand tip bursting into light.

"What?" Marik replied to the former pharaoh's comment, completely clueless.

"The _ankh_." Yami no Yugi repeated, pulling the Sennen item out of one of the inner pockets of his robes.

"Oh. _That_ ankh."

"Yes. Harry used it to play a shadow game with Draco Malfoy, I caught them in the lavatory on the fourth floor." Yami no Yugi said as he replayed the incident in his mind.

"_Harry_? Harry _Potter_? The boy-who-lived? The kid who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort as a _baby_?_ That_ Harry?" Marik went on, thinking Yami no Yugi was joking with him.

"I don't know where you heard all of that, but yes. Harry Potter used the Sennen ankh to play a game with Draco, and sealed away Draco's soul. Luckily, I could get him away from the ankh before the game was made permanent"

Yami's face was grave, and Marik shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly.

"Harry's supposedly one of the greatest wizards around, and he's an overall nice guy. I _really_ don't think he was rummaging through your trunk, or even knew you had it." Marik began, pulling he Sennen scales out of his robes.

"Yugi, the item chooses the host, not the other way around. We _don't_ have a say in their choice either. If you want me to, I can make sure, but the scales can only do so much." Marik finished, looking solemnly at the item he held in his hands.

"Hunh? You can use it?" Yami no Yugi replied, a shocked look on his face.

"Er... Yeah."

Marik closed his eyes and focused on the power within the Sennen scales, his breathing coming into a rhythm.

The two scales on the Sennen item began to glow, an aura of light shining around them. Marik opened his eyes and it stopped, and he laughed. "Yeah. I can use them. It's a little different from the rod, but I'll manage."

"Er... Marik? About the scales..." Yami no Yugi began, a frown spreading across his face.

"Earlier. How did you know I played Saint Dragon, Osiris?" he added, watching the Sennen items flicker at the mention of the Egyptian god's name.

"Uh, Yami, I don't know what you're talking about." Marik replied uneasily, recalling his black out in the entrance hall.

"What?!" Yami no Yugi exclaimed, staring at Marik in horror.

"What? I don't know _how_ to get into the shadow realm with the scales. Let alone see into it." Marik added, taking a step back.

"Marik. In that case, I think someone's possessed you." Yami no Yugi said gravely, looking right into Marik's eyes.

"_P-Po-Possessing?_" the Egyptian stuttered, a look of horror on his face. "Yes. I can't figure out who it is though. Especially with you having the Sennen scales, its power _should_ protect you from things like that."

"Yeah, anyway, I have a lot of er... _stuff_ to do, I'll catch up to you later." Marik finished as he pushed on an indent in the bookshelf/entrance and it slid out of the way. "Right..." Yami no Yugi muttered, switching with his light half.

"Nox" Yugi commanded, putting out the light on the tip of his wand. Stuffing the wand in his robes, he hurried out of the secret enclosing, heading out of the common room.

"Yugi..." Yami no Bakura said from behind the shorter boy as he began down the seventh floor staircase, causing the shorter of the two to jump in anxiety.

As Yugi turned, Yami no Bakura appeared behind him, a malicious sneer on his face. "Ah, mini-pharaoh... Seto's got himself a _girlfriend_... You won't _believe_ what whore it is either." He said slowly, his smirk covering his face.

"Who is it Bakura?" Yugi sighed, mostly uninterested.

"Granger." Yami no Bakura drawled, obviously unhappy that Yugi wasn't begging for the information.

"Hermione?!" Yugi almost bellowed, his jaw dropping anime-style.

"Yeah, I caught them in the library earlier. Let's just say, they _weren't_ reading." Yami no Bakura laughed, tapping into the power of the Sennen ring.

Yami no Yugi sweat dropped in his soul room, bursting out in laughter at the thought.

"Nice to know Bakura, but I _really_ have to get to the library. Homework you know." Yugi replied as he ran off, leaving the spirit in a _very_ bad mood.

Yugi ran into the library softly, trying _not_ to draw attention from the librarian, Madam Pince. Hurrying to the dark arts section, he picked out a few heavy books from the bottom rows, purposely blocking the titles out of Yami no Yugi's mind.

At the same time, Marik was sitting on the bottom level, scouring through multiple Egyptian history texts, looking for _any _information on the Sennen items he didn't already know as a Gravekeeper.

"Ah look, the worthless Egyptian. How's your man-servant back home?" a voice sneered from behind Marik, snapping the boy's nerves.

"Oh look, it's Draco Malfoy, English man-slut, where's Crabbe and Goyle, they must miss your services." Marik snapped in reply, whirling around to face him.

"DON'T YOU INSULT ME!!!" Draco roared, whipping his wand out of his robes. As Marik watched, Draco disappeared, a piece of parchment floating to the ground where he had stood. Marik picked it up and sneered, stuffing it into his robes for a souvenir.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin first-year. Removed from library for disturbance of the peace and interrupting others' studies. Ten points taken.

Marik frowned as Madam Pince came bustling over, summoning the parchment from Marik's robes.

Marik returned to his table, picking up two of the books he was reading through and checking them out, getting a glare from Madam Pince as he did so.

"Ishtar." Yami no Bakura said from behind him as he stuffed the books into his bag outside the library. "What Bakura?" Marik replied blankly, turning to face the deceased thief.

"That Malfoy kid's really rubbed the wrong side of both of us, why don't we play a shadow game with him?" Yami no Bakura suggested, pulling his duel monsters deck out of his robes.

"Why not?" Marik replied with a sneer, pulling out his own deck of cards. "I've been looking for someone to try my back-up deck on, it should beat Malfoy with ease."

Yami no Bakura used the Sennen ring to locate the first year, and then used the item to take them to him, appearing outside the boys' lavatory on the second floor.

As Draco came out, Marik slid in front of the lavatory door, blocking off his only route of escape.

"Draco... Yami no Bakura and I challenge you to a _Shadow Game_." Marik sneered as Yami no Bakura enshrouded them in the darkness, causing Draco to cower in fear.

"W-What?" Malfoy stuttered, shrinking back from them as the two Egyptians moved closer, duel disks appearing on their left arms.

"What the bloody hell are those doing here?" Malfoy sneered, recognizing the muggle devices. "Do you duel?" Marik asked sharply, forgetting Draco may _not_ own a deck of cards, which would take all of the fun out of his punishment.

"Of course I duel! My father has connections in the muggle world, which includes the owner of the company that makes them." Draco gloated, pulling a deck of duel monster cards out of his robes pocket.

"Does it look like we care?" Yami no Bakura replied, turning to Marik. "Would you like the honor of declaring the shadow game?" he sneered, waving his hand towards their opponent.

"Yes, I'd _love_ to..." Marik replied, pulling the Sennen scales out of his robes.

'Thought so.' Yami no Bakura thought as Marik contemplated the game, sliding his deck into the appropriate slot on the duel disk.

"Malfoy, I declare our shadow game now!" Marik began "Shadow Game: Seikatsu no Giman!"

At Marik's declaration, a duel disk appeared and activated on Malfoy's left arm as he slid his deck into it, and Marik's did the same.

Marik Ishtar: 4000/ Draco Malfoy: 4000/ Yami no Bakura: 4000

Marik took the first turn and drew, adding to his five-card hand. "I summon Warrior of Zera (1600), sign of offense!" he called out, throwing the monster card to his field. As he appeared, Marik set one trap card and ended his turn, gesturing for Malfoy to take his turn.

"I summon Trio Serpent (1800), sign of offense!" Draco sneered, placing his monster on his duel disk. "I set one trap and end turn!"

Yami no Bakura sneered and pulled a card from his deck, looking slowly through his hand. "I play one monster in defensive position, adding two cards down. End turn." He smirked, nodding towards Marik.

"I summon Dark Elf (2000), sign of offense and play the spell card Raigeki!" he called out, destroying Draco's monster with his second card. "Now, I attack with both of my monsters, eliminating all but 400 of your life points!"

Marik Ishtar: 3000/ Draco Malfoy: 4000/ Yami no Bakura: 4000

"Reveal down card, Negate Attack." Draco replied, watching Marik's attack(s) stop.

"End turn." Marik snapped, obviously pissed that his attack didn't work.

"I draw, and activate Change of Heart, taking control of your Dark Elf!" Draco called with a sneer as Marik's monster moved over to his field. "Now, I sacrifice it for Summoned Skull (2500), sign of offense." The English boy added, laughing at Marik's _look_ of horror. "Now, I play my own Raigeki, destroying all of _your_ monsters! Attack, wipe out Ryou!"

Marik laughed and activated his down card, sneering at Draco's confusion. "I counter with Draining Shield, which _adds_ 2500 points to my life counter!"

Marik Ishtar: 5500/ Draco Malfoy: 4000/ Yami no Bakura: 4000

"Now I take _my_ turn." Yami no Bakura smirked, pulling a card from his deck. "I set one monster defensive, and down one card, ending my turn." He smirked menacingly, swiftly glancing towards Marik.

Marik drew, smiling at his card. "I summon Zolga (1700), sign of offense! I down two cards and pass to you."

Draco absentmindedly drew his card, obviously feeling he would win with his Summoned Skull alone. "I summon one monster in defensive position, and attack with my ultimate monster!" he exclaimed, splaying his fist towards Marik's Zolga.

"Counter! Sakuretsu Armor!" Marik replied, single-handedly destroying Draco's monster.

"End turn." Draco sighed, sneaking a card into his spell/trap slot.

Yami no Bakura drew without a care, pulling a card from his hand. "Change of Heart!" he exclaimed, taking possession of Draco's defensive monster. "Now, I offer it for Earl of Demise (2000), sign of offense." The Egyptian thief cackled, calling forth one of his occult monsters. "End turn."

Marik nodded his understanding and drew, smiling at his plan. "Activate trap, Ultimate Offering!" Marik added, throwing down two more Zolga(s) (1700).

Marik Ishtar: 4500/ Draco Malfoy: 4000/ Yami no Bakura: 4000

"Now, I offer them _all_ for God of Sun, Dragon Ra (5100), sign of offense!" Marik bellowed, summoning the Egyptian god card with malice.

Marik Ishtar: 10500/ Draco Malfoy: 4000/ Yami no Bakura: 4000

The god appeared in sphere mode, completely boring Draco.

'No!' a voice exclaimed through Marik's head as he began to recite the necessary Hieratic to unleash Ra, making him cringe and brake the phrase.

'Idiot, if you attack, I swear I'll kill you. Even if you _are_ my host.' The voice added, making Marik roll his eyes, he'd been expecting this.

'Shut up Karim, Yami no Bakura took us deep enough into the darkness to separate us from Hogwarts.' Marik replied mentally, keeping his composure as he began to recite the Hieratic again.

Insert Hieratic phrase(s) here Marik recited, releasing Ra's power. _Now_ Draco began to worry, but then quickly regained his composure with a quick glance towards his downed card.

"First Draco, to _increase_ Dragon Ra's offense, with One Turn Kill!" Marik bellowed, watching his life count dwindle.

Marik Ishtar: 0001/ God of Sun, Dragon Ra: 15599

Marik Ishtar: 0001/ Draco Malfoy: 4000/ Yami no Bakura: 4000

"Now, to offer my partner's monsters, adding to my dragon's offense.

God of Sun, Dragon Ra: 19049

"Now, attack! Holy Dragon Flame!" Marik bellowed, watching Draco sneer.

"Counter, Mirror Force." Draco replied, utterly calm and unconcerned.

"No Draco, Dragon Ra is immune to traps and spells, which leaves your life count wide open!" Marik laughed, watching Draco cower in fear of the attack.

Marik Ishtar: 0001/ Draco Malfoy: 0000/ Yami no Bakura: 4000

Marik and Yami no Bakura smirked, deciding individually Draco's fate.

"Shadow Game: Seikatsu no Giman penalty! Heartbreaker of Darkness!" Marik and Yami no Bakura shouted together, tapping into both of their Sennen items to enact his punishment. Draco's form shattered as it had when the possessed Harry had punished Draco earlier, but this time, the affect would stay.

Draco reappeared, slumping and falling to the "floor". Yami no Bakura took them back to Hogwarts, reappearing in the hallway in which they had left in the first place.

"Leave him, let somebody _else_ find him. It will be much funnier." Marik sneered, turning his back and walking back into the library. "Yes, yes it will." Yami no Bakura muttered, disappearing into the shadow realm.

Marik returned to his previous desk, sitting back down to study more Egyptian history.

Yami no Yugi was unconcerned about the books Yugi checked out, his light having told him he was doing research for Transfiguration.

Yugi hurriedly stuffed the books into his bag, covering them with his other books. "Yugi!" Harry called from behind him, rushing over from the Charms section.

"Hey..." Harry panted, having ran nearly clear across the library. To Yugi's shock, Harry disappeared in a puff of smoke, a bit of parchment floating to the ground.

Harry Potter, Gryffindor first-year. Removed from library for disturbance of the peace and interrupting others' studies. No points taken, warning issued..

Yugi read the parchment with a smirk, rolling his eyes at Madam Pince's "punishment". The librarian bustled over, swiftly plucking the slip from Yugi's grasp and walking off.

Yugi found Harry outside the first floor of the library, crawling up against the glass of the door, scrambling away from Draco.

'Yugi, do you want _me_ to take care of him?' Yami no Yugi asked from inside his soul room, thinking through the possible shadow games.

'No, I need practice on my Leg-locker curse.' Yugi thought back with a sigh, pulling his wand out of his robes.

Yanking open the door, Yugi pointed his wand his wand at Draco's chest and whispered just loud enough to hear, "Locomotor Mortis!" he cursed, locking Draco's legs together.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	11. Chapter Ten: The Three Headed Dog

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Ten: The Three Headed Dog

---------------------

On Sunday, everyone leaving for Christmas break was gone, having boarded the Hogwarts Express Saturday night. Looking around, Yugi would say that, besides a few fourth and fifth years, he, Marik and Harry were the only Gryffindors left.

Yugi got out of bed and changed into a fresh set of clothes, tossing on a new pair of robes. Lastly, he gingerly picked up the Sennen puzzle and put it over his neck, the Wedjat eye shining briefly. Looking over, Yugi almost burst into laughter, picking up his wand and putting it into his robes pocket.

"Marik?" he asked as he watched the Egyptian roll over in his sleep, clutching his Defense Against the Dark Arts book against his chest in his sleep.

"Hunh?" Marik grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, not having gotten to sleep until eleven o clock.

Yugi looked from the DADA book to Marik and the Egyptian understood. Marik growled and tossed the book onto the floor, muttering about "too much damned homework."

Yugi and Marik met Harry on his way out of the common room, and decided to head down to the great hall in a group.

"So, Harry... Did you get that DADA assignment down? The essay on the Curse of the Bogies lost me until I read chapter thirty, and that was only after Hermione suggested it." Yugi yawned as they headed down the stairs to the sixth floor.

Their conversation continued like this the entire way down to the great hall, occasionally switching to family talk.

When they entered the great hall, they saw a sight they, to say the least, hadn't expected.

Draco Malfoy was cowering in a corner, a ring of Slytherins trapping him between them and the wall.

Just then, Ryou came barreling into the hall, skidding to a stop only feet from the Slytherins.

"This is about to suck." Marik sighed, slipping his hand inside his robes.

A second later, Draco disappeared, leaving the Slytherins circled in a corner. Draco reappeared a second later, a scowl on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you buffoons staring at? Go screw your mother!" he cried, pushing his way through the throng of fourth and fifth years.

"He's back..." Yugi chimed under his breath, putting the pieces together. Obviously, Marik had just released Draco from the penalty of a Shadow game.

"Where the hell are professors when you need them?" Marik sighed, grabbing a piece of toast from the nearby Gryffindor table and stuffing it in his mouth. "Library." He muttered as he left in a rush, leaving a confused Yugi and undecided Harry in his wake.

Shrugging, Yugi also grabbed a piece of toast, jamming it in his mouth and chewing it quickly. "I gotta go see Dumbledore!" he called as he too left, off to find professor McGonagall or the headmaster, it didn't matter which he found.

Yugi had been wandering the castle for a few minutes when he ran into a locked door on the third floor.

"Alohomora" he muttered, pointing his wand at the lock.

'Yugi, I don't know... It was locked for a reason.' Yami no Yugi muttered cautiously, appearing translucently behind his light.

'Wuss.' Yugi muttered back, slipping through the open door and into the deserted corridor beyond.

A second later, Yugi wished he had followed the pharaoh's advice; the door was _definitely_ locked for a reason. That reason was a three-headed dog standing right in front of the small boy...

Marik was just entering the library when he felt a tremor from inside his backpack, causing him to stop halfway through the door. Ducking off into a nearby lavatory, Marik locked himself inside one of the stalls, pulling off his black backpack and leaning on the stall door.

Yugi backed against the door to the corridor; the three headed dog advancing on the cowering first year, whose only method of escape was blocked.

'Yugi! Can you not defend yourself?' Yami no Yugi exclaimed from his soul room, their wand still in Yugi's hand.

'I'm only in first year! I can barely make things float! What am I supposed to do, levitate him away?!' Yugi cried in response, the realization hitting his dark half.

The Sennen puzzle flashed once and the Wedjat eye appeared on Yami no Yugi's forehead, the two Yugi's switching places.

Marik ran up the third floor corridor, the Sennen scale trembling harder in his right hand as he ran up each stone step. Marik had just turned down the main third floor corridor when a blinding white light engulfed the floor, blinding the Egyptian.

Yami no Yugi blinked as the light died away, revealing a disturbing scene.

Seto Kaiba was standing to Yami no Yugi's left, his features darkened and a smirk on his face. To Yami no Yugi's left, Harry Potter was smirking too, his eyes a deeper shade of green. Both boys were holding Sennen items in their hands, Seto the Sennen rod, and Harry the Sennen ankh.

What surprised Yami no Yugi the most though, was the door barreling open and knocking him to the floor, Marik and Yami no Bakura standing in the light.

"What the hell is this pharaoh?" Yami no Bakura bellowed, the Sennen items in the room ceasing their tremors.

"What have you boys done?" professor McGonagall gasped from the main third floor corridor, her wand ready in hand.

Before the boys had time to think, professors Dumbledore, Quirrell, Snape, and Flitwick arrived, all of whom stared behind them into the empty corridor.

"To my office boys... You have _a lot_ of explaining to do." The headmaster frowned, turning and walking down the corridor.

The professors led them to a statue of a griffin, it's wings circled in to fit within the small alcove it was situated inside.

"Candy cane" professor McGonagall said dryly, and the statue sprang to life, rising up into the enclosing along with an ever-spiraling staircase.

'Yami, how are we going to get out of this one?' Yugi asked his dark half fearfully, following Yami no Seto into professor Dumbledore's office.

The professors stood behind Dumbledore's desk, the headmaster himself sitting in a large cushioned chair.

Yami no Seto and "Harry" stood behind Yami no Yugi near the door, Yami no Bakura and Marik standing farthest from the headmaster.

'Yugi, we may be in trouble.' Yami no Yugi joked as he noted the _very_ serious expressions on all of the professors' faces, and regained his solemn demeanor.

"You either explain, or the ministry will be involved, and I guarantee you they are _much_ less understanding." Professor Snape sneered, leering at the group behind the headmaster's back.

"Professor Snape, I refuse to fulfill your demands with so much darkness in your heart." Yami no Yugi replied sternly, staring the potions teacher in the eyes.

Apparently, this was _not_ what Snape wanted to hear, and he replied with a few words civilized people rarely use.

"Is that any way to talk to a student Severus?" professor Dumbledore replied with a faint smile, clasping his hands on his desk.

'I will take him my pharaoh.' Yami no Seto said in Yugi's mind, appearing briefly between the two Yugis' soul rooms.

The next second, Yami no Seto and professor Snape disappeared in a pulse of shadow magic, a slight sneer on Yami no Bakura's face.

"Now would you care to explain Mr. Mutou?" professor Dumbledore asked, his bright eyes looking into Yugi's violet ones.

'It's like he can see into my soul.' Yugi commented, shivering in his soul room.

"Yes professor. I believe I can tell you all you need to know about the Sennen items."

A few minutes later, Yami no Yugi was finished retelling the events of the past few years, up to his acceptance of his light's invitation to Hogwarts. When he was done, he noticed an odd smile on professor Quirrell's face, almost as if the professor was piecing together a puzzle he had been working on for years.

Before Yami no Yugi could dwell on it, the smile faded, and professor Quirrell was his usual self.

"Well. I believe _that_ is cleared up now. If you would be so kind as to return our potions master Mr. Mutou?" professor Dumbledore beamed, professor McGonagall just rolling her eyes.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

---------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	12. Chapter Eleven: Christmas

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Eleven: Christmas

--------------------------

Author Note: I guess this is a Q/A... Maybe it's just the product of my idiotic imagination... You never know.

Supremehyren- You're an idiot.

Nachzes-Black Rider- I think Kaiba's one of the cooler guys around. Seto is the descendant of High Priest Set(o) so he has magical lineage. Also, he's needed for my story to work. He's also one of the main guys in the series and I just couldn't see Jounouchi at Hogwarts.

InsaneFuzieBunny- I think I fixed that now. Thanks for pointing it out.

Yokokaru-Chan- Okay.

Artemis- Thanks, I like reviews.

MistressofBakura- Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

Ryuuhikari- THANK YOU! I couldn't find that anywhere! I spent forever trying to find the translation or the original... Yami no Yugi: coughObsessioncough

Curtis Zidane Ziraa- I know Yami no Seto isn't _all_ bad, but what would you be like if you were stuck in the Sennen rod for a thousand years and the last thing you could remember was-woops, almost gave something away.

Kjcl rules- Thank you. Well, Draco was the focus of the first part of the story, but Snape gets a little nosy and Christmas and let's just say he gets what he deserves... Thanks for helping me notice though, I wasn't really paying attention.

Caitlin Corbett-xx Thank you for reviewing every chapter. It really helps my review count go whoosh. Lol, Dumbledore's memory charm is explained later, it wasn't a big deal at the time. (Seto had his erased later)

One Hundred Percent Milkman- xx; I cannot believe your sn. Oh well, yeah, I called Kaiba Seto. I only use "Kaiba" when someone's pissed so hm... Seto was being "influenced" by Yami no Seto, even though Yami no Seto was like half way around the world. (Does that even make sense?) I hope this is unexpected...bumbumbum...

Anyway... This is going to be wrapped up soon; chapter fifteen (not post fifteen) is my cutoff. Guess that means Christmas is here!

--------------------------

                The next day, Yami no Yugi revisited professor Dumbledore's office, chuckling slightly at the password that brought the stone griffin to life.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Yami no Yugi called as he entered the headmaster's office, taking the time to look around at the marvelous and intriguing objects scattered throughout the space.

As he was looking at a silver chest that was the size of his head (minus hair), the same beautiful bird that had flown in upon his last arrival did so again, landing on Yami no Yugi's shoulder with ease.

"Hello Fawkes... Do you know where the headmaster is?" Yami no Yugi asked, hearing the door click open behind him.

"Ah! Mr. Mutou, I presume you have come to see me?" professor Dumbledore said no louder than a whisper as he entered the room, his phoenix flying over to rest on his cluttered desk as he sat down.

"Er... No professor, but my other half has." Yami no Yugi returned as the Sennen puzzle flashed once, signaling the switch from dark to light.

"Professor... I was wondering... Since er... Most of the Gryffindors have left for vacation, if Seto and Ryou could stay with us over break." Yugi stammered, fingering the Sennen puzzle nervously.

After a moment of thought, professor Dumbledore looked into the foreign boy's eyes and smiled.

"I don't see why not."

That night, Ryou, Marik, Harry, Ron, and Yugi were sitting in armchairs around the fire. Yugi and Marik were just finishing a friendly duel when a loud commotion was heard outside, and the fat lady's portrait was pounded upon.

"Let me in you pig!" a familiar voice boomed, causing Yugi and Ryou to chuckle. "Seto's here..." they chimed, the former getting up to open the portrait.

Yugi pushed it open effortlessly, finding the Japanese boy with his wand in hand. "Bout time." He muttered as he walked into the common room, getting awkward looks from what Gryffindors were left, but an icy glare took care of those.

Wednesday was Christmas, and Hogwarts was treated to a sudden blizzard, covering the grounds with inches of white fluff.

"Get up Harry! You've got to open your presents!" Yugi exclaimed, picking up his wand as he slung on his robes.

"Huh?" Harry replied groggily, "I have presents?" he added in a brighter tone, instantly awake.

"Of course idiot, wad you expect, a lump of coal?" Marik joked, tossing a pillow at the English boy.

It didn't take very long for the group of first years to take their presents down to the common room, dumping them all in one large free for all pile.

Yugi took over the job of handing out the gifts, giving out his first. Harry was ecstatic over his, a starter deck and five booster packs, and he could barely wait to start playing.

That ended up being_ everyone's_ gift from Yugi, but five more boosters replaced the starter deck in the three who already knew how to play.

"Here's mine." Ryou exclaimed, tossing the parcels to the others one by one. His contained spell books in the subject of their strength, Yugi's being transfiguration.

Seto gave out his gifts next: _25_ booster packs apiece, a duel disk 3 (Ron and Harry), and invitations to his next tournament during the following summer. By this time, Harry was nearly drooling in ecstasy (not the drug you dolt). He had _never_ gotten any presents in his life!

"Here's mine. They're not much compared to the others." Marik frowned, handing out hastily wrapped packages.

"Marik! These are awesome!" Yugi exclaimed, gesturing to the carefully chosen cards that would fit in each of their individual decks (Harry and Ron's were just strong ones).

After they were done unwrapping presents, the group (minus Ron [sick]) went outside, making teams for a snowball fight.

They came in an hour later, dripping wet and freezing, huddling by the fire in the common room for warmth.

"S-S-s-so cold." Marik sniffed, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Marik plopped down in an armchair, Ryou's backpack next to him.

"Oy, Marik! Can you throw me my wand from my backpack?" Ryou called from across the room, staring intently at the chessboard between himself and Ron.

Marik stuffed his hand into the bag and his hand grazed across a spherical object, and Marik's world disappeared before his eyes...

Marik appeared in a dimly lit, Egyptian style room, similar to his own back in Egypt.

"Hello?" he called, opening a door that lead into a nondescript corridor.

Across from him was a tightly sealed door covered with ivy, which served as more than decoration. Marik immediately recognized the corridor and backed up, walking back into his soul room.

A second later, Marik opened his eyes and pulled the Sennen eye out of Ryou's bag, pocketing it before tossing his English friend what he had asked for.

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

---------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._

A/N: School starts August 11. I _hope_ to have this story finished by then in case I get behind and don't update. Remember, I'm ending the story no matter what at post sixteen: chapter five, which means only four more chapters to go. I'll try to make the next one extra long. (Review responses were done as of: 10:00 a.m. 7/26/04.) Now, review! –ArchSaugim.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Old Items, New Hosts

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Twelve: Old Items, New Hosts

-------------------------

After Christmas day, the group returned to their studies, every one of their professors having given out homework.

"Argh!" Marik cried after finishing his Herbology essay, _100 uses for the common dandelion_, and threw his quill aside.

"This is boring! Why don't we take a break and give Harry a chance to show us his 'mad dueling skills'?" the Egyptian laughed, pulling his own deck out of his pocket.

"You're on. But I don't think you of all people need to worry about my quote 'mad dueling skills' Marik. After all, you _did_ finish in the top 2 at Battle City in Japan." Harry replied, fishing his deck out of his robes.

"Duel!" the two exclaimed, a few of the remaining Gryffindors crowding around to watch.

Harry Potter: 4000/ Marik Ishtar: 4000

"You can have first turn Harry." Marik sneered, drawing his starting five cards.

Harry drew and frowned as he looked through his dueling hand, not one of his better cards. 'I guess I'll have to make do with this one.' He thought to himself, selecting one and pulling it away. "I set one monster in defensive position and cover one trap card. End turn."

"Harry, you _do_ realize you aren't supposed to tell Marik what type of card you lay face down right? That's part of the suspense." Yugi frowned, standing behind the English boy to look through his hand.

Marik smirked and drew his start of turn card, smirking even more when he looked through his six-card hand. "I set one monster, sign of defense and add two cards face down. End turn." Marik said coolly, hoping Yugi wouldn't figure out his plan until it was too late to help Harry out of it.

Harry drew and smiled, 'Yes! A spell card!' he exclaimed mentally, not bothering to hide his glee upon drawing the card. "I play the spell card Harpies Feather Duster, to wipe out your two face down cards." Harry said smoothly, watching Marik frown as his plan went under.

"I remove my Slime Breeding Machine and my Jam Defender from the field."

"Now, I summon Black Magician Girl (2000), offensive mode." Harry added as tossed his face down Mystical Elf into his graveyard as a tribute. "Now, I attack your face down monster card with her."

Harry Potter: 4000/ Marik Ishtar: 4000

"My turn." Marik muttered as his Revival Slime returned to the field, but his plan was useless without his spell and trap Harry destroyed last turn. 'Or not...' the Egyptian boy thought with a smile, this card could just help him out.

"Restoration of Mystics!" Marik cried, playing his spell on the field. "This spell allows me to return all non-monster cards sent to the graveyard in the previous turn to their owners hand." He smiled, picking up his Jam Defender and Slime Breeding Machine.

"But, at the price of five hundred life points apiece, I can choose any cards I wish to be untouched by this card's affect. And I choose your Harpies Feather Duster!" he added, setting both of his newly resurrected cards onto the field.

Harry Potter: 4000/ Marik Ishtar: 3500

"I finish by activating Slime Breeding Machine." Marik sighed, leaning back in his wooden chair.

'Yugi, Marik's planning to bring out Ra... I can feel it. You need to help Harry so he doesn't lose his interest in dueling.' Yami no Yugi thought to his other half, not daring to appear behind his hikari.

"Harry. Marik's planning to bring out his strongest monster, God of Sun, Dragon Ra. You need to get rid of his slime tokens, but his covered card is Jam Defender, which lets his Revival Slime take all the attacks you throw." Yugi whispered, hoping Harry would be able to pull a card that could stop Marik.

"Alright" Harry replied, drawing a card from his deck.

'Heart of the Cards... Help him!' both Yugis thought together, all of their will pouring into Harry's deck.

"Marik... Your scheme is finished! I play the spell card Cross-Ritual!" Harry exclaimed, his face showing triumph. "We switch hands, fields, and we have our life points." Harry smirked, proud of his rarest card.

Harry Potter: 2000/ Marik Ishtar: 1750

Grumbling, Marik swapped his cards for Harry's, picking up his covered trap to see what it was.

"Ha! Now, I cover one card and end my turn."

Surprised by the power of his foe's spell card, Marik grumbled. Without Ra, this was going to be a long duel. But, the card Marik drew next changed that.

"I draw and summon Vorse Raider (1900), sign of offense. I attack, with both monsters, finishing your life points!" Marik exclaimed, leaning back triumphantly.

"Counter! Jam Defender!" Harry cried in response, flipping up Marik's trap.

"Chain! Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Marik laughed, activating Harry's previous trap.

"YOU HAD THAT ON THE FIELD?!" Yugi, Seto, and Ryou cried in unison, rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs, well, okay. Maybe Seto wasn't rolling, but he _did_ laugh once.

"Yeah... It was the first card I played. I don't know how to use it yet though. Was that a mistake?" Harry asked dumbfounded, looking over the field.

"I pay one thousand life points and your trap is negated! So much for your plan." Marik sneered, picking up the cards on the field and shuffling his own into his deck.

Harry Potter: 0000/ Marik Ishtar: 0700

"Good duel Harry." Yugi added from behind him, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Harry and Yugi left the common room to walk down to the grounds, all thoughts of their homework abandoned.

They were walking across the second floor when Seto came out of a tapestry nearby, scaring the crap out of Yugi.

"Seto! Why are you going to the library?" the shorter boy called after him, receiving a grunt from Seto in return.

"Well, isn't he just Mr. Japan?" Yugi scoffed, losing Harry completely in his thoughts.

"Er... I know what he's doing." Harry muttered, getting Yugi to turn around and face him.

"What?"

"Well... After _you_ were caught in the forbidden third floor corridor, Hermione, Ron, and I went down to Hagrid's to ask him if he knew about the dog. Its name is Fluffy and Hagrid loaned it to Dumbledore to protect something. Hermione got Hagrid to let a name slip, _Nicolas Flamel_. Since then, Hermione and Seto have been searching the library for information on him." Harry replied softly, a Hufflepuff sixth year passing them.

'She's got him whipped.' Yami no Yugi chuckled lightly, causing his other self to sweatdrop in reality.

The day before Hermione and the rest of the school came back, Seto and Ryou moved back into Ravenclaw, leaving Yugi, Marik, Harry, and Ron alone in their dormitory.

After everyone else had drifted to sleep, Yugi slipped out of the dormitory door, creeping noiselessly down the stairs to the common room.

Looking around once for anyone still in the dark common room, Yugi crept across and pushed open the portrait of the fat lady, allowing a lone figure entrance.

"Yami no Bakura?" Yugi whispered, noting the spiky white hair and the flashes of gold from beneath his cloak.

"Yes pharaoh. Now, what the bloody hell did you want at eleven o clock? Even spirits need their sleep." The thief grumbled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"I need you to use the Sennen ring and let me know whether or not Harry is supposed to be the host of the Sennen ankh. He keeps turning up with it, but he can never remember it when I ask him." Yugi whispered, leading Yami no Bakura up the dark staircase and into the first year dormitory.

Yami no Bakura stood in the doorway and closed his eyes, focusing on the power of darkness inside the Sennen ring. Instantly, one of the golden spikes on the ring pointed to the Sennen puzzle on Yugi's bedside table, another pointed to Yugi's trunk, and a third pointed to Harry.

"Thanks, you can go now." Yugi yawned, returning to his own bed and _hoping_ the tomb robber wasn't going to be caught in the common room.

The next morning, Yugi woke early, the light from the open window stirring him awake much earlier than he had planned.

"Harry?" Yugi whispered as he rubbed his eyes, blinking and seeing Harry _still_ sitting on the windowsill.

The English boy sighed and turned back to the window, staring out across the lake to the mountains beyond.

"Harry. We need to talk _now_. Before everyone gets up." Yami no Yugi said sternly as Yugi picked up the Sennen puzzle and he switched places with his light half.

"Yugi?" Harry replied, confused by the sudden change in his friend.

"I am not Yugi as you believe. I am _Yami no_ Yugi. Or the Yugi of Darkness if you prefer. My real name is Atem (u), but if you call me that you might blow my light's cover." Yami no Yugi replied, standing up to his full height.

Waiting a moment for this to sink in, Yami no Yugi realized he should clarify what he meant before Harry called professor McGonagall telling her Yugi was being possessed.

"I am the spirit inside the Sennen puzzle. Yugi's other half. I am the dark to his light. Just like the spirit of the Sennen ankh is your dark. In reality, I'm not really dark at all. Just Yugi's other half."

Yami no Yugi kicked open his trunk and fished out a golden ankh the size of Harry's fore_arm_ (PERVERTS). "Here." He added as he tossed the ankh to Harry, who caught it in reflex, "It's yours after all."

Harry looked from the ankh to Yami no Yugi dumbfounded, the ankh glowing lightly in his hand.

Harry's eyes suddenly glazed over and Yami no Yugi smiled, realizing the spirit of the ankh was revealing himself to his host.

Harry returned a moment later with a look of awkward shock on his face. He tossed the ankh onto his bed and pulled on a new set of clothes, clasping his robes together last.

Cautiously, but with the skill of practice, Harry pulled the ankh down over his head, putting it at rest just above his heart, where it flashed brightly once and returned to its dormant state.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone you don't trust with your life about the Sennen items. You may just lose it." Yami no Yugi warned, walking down the dormitory stairs.

Harry stood confused for a moment before a voice in his mind reassured him. 'With me by your side, there's nothing you _can't_ do.'

Harry turned around and jumped back, there was a man standing behind him! "Who the hell are you?" Harry exclaimed, waking most of the dormitory.

The man sighed and disappeared, leaving Harry with an empty feeling in his soul.

Marik shook his head as he sat up in bed, pushing himself up with his hands. Reaching into a drawer in his bedside table, he meant to grab his wand. However, instead, he picked up a spherical object. An object that sent chills down his spine. The Sennen eye.

Marik was instantly awake, fumbling to get dressed as fast as possible. A few minutes later, he picked up his backpack and bolted out of the room, leaving the other boys clueless.

"Yugi!" he called out after leaving the House common room, hoping the boy wasn't too far away. In fact, Yugi poked his head out from the next corner, a curious look on his face.

Marik hurried over and looked over his shoulder, making sure no one would see what he was about to pull out of his backpack.

Marik stuck his hand inside and pulled out the Sennen eye, showing it Yugi.

Yami no Bakura walked out of a shadow behind the two as soon as the eye was revealed, a frown on his face.

"Marik. Give that back to me." The thief said simply, a look of malice on his face.

Marik handed back the Sennen item shakily, a feeling of regret flowing through him from it.

Yami no Bakura snatched back the eye in a hurry, quickly shoving it into his robes. "Don't steal from me again Marik. It will be the last time you would. I assure you."

With that, Yami no Bakura released control to Ryou, who rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Sorry bout that Marik. He gets a little temperamental when he loses things."

The day classes resumed came soon, being the next Monday after the students returned. Transfiguration was doubly as hard, professor McGonagall deciding to "prepare them early for their upcoming exams".

That night, Yugi was walking past Harry in the common room when he heard excited whispers and decided to stop and eavesdrop.

"Harry! I found who Nicolas Flamel is! He worked with Dumbledore on the Philosophers Stone!" Hermione exclaimed hurriedly as soft as she could, pointing to a reference in a book filled with small text.

"Oh! Hey Yugi!" she added, seeing the tips of Yugi's hair pointing over the top of Harry's high-backed chair.

"You finally found Flamel?" Yugi replied, coming around the chair and reading over Harry's shoulder.

"How-d"

"Harry told me."  Yugi interjected, the Sennen puzzle flashing in the light of the nearby fire.

Hermione gasped and her eyes glazed over, a golden necklace shining brightly around her neck...

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

---------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._

A/N: Now that the first book/story is coming to a close, I'm obviously going to begin on the second one. Anyone interested in beta-reading that one can email me through the address in my profile. Any reviews received between now and when I write the last chapter will be responded to in the last chapter's A/N.

A/N: Lol, my review count is actually more than the chapter count...


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Visions of Darkness

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Thirteen: Visions of Darkness

-------------------------

Hermione was pulled from her body, her surroundings swirling into a blur of color. When she opened her eyes, she as no longer in any place that even _resembled_ the Gryffindor common room.

**"Hello?" Hermione called as she looked around her, shivering at the cold temperature of the room.**

**Six figures began to swim into her view, all but one easily distinguishable. "Seto! Yugi! Harry! Marik!" she exclaimed, running over to her boyfriend's side.**

**Hermione lunged to warp herself in Seto's robes but instead flew right through him, landing on the hard, cold stone floor on the other side.**

**As she watched, a scene played out before her, all of the people in the room oblivious to her existence.**

**"-Leave Harry alone!" Yugi cried, the inverted pyramid around his neck flashing once.**

**_"Kill him! Kill all but Potter!" a skeletal voice cried, emanating from a shadowy figure in the center of the room. Hermione stared at this figure for a moment, it was the only one she couldn't see, his features were blurred by murky darkness._**

Hermione gasped again as she was returned to the shell of her body, tears flowing endlessly from her eyes.

Soon after, Hermione fainted, the stress of the Sennen tauk too much to bear alone.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, drawing the attention of everyone in the common room to the trio.

Yami no Yugi picked up Hermione and headed across the common room, only to find that he couldn't open the portrait hole with her in his arms.

"I got it." Harry said as he pushed the portrait open from beside Yugi, helping the pharaoh through the narrow opening.

As Yami no Yugi and Harry rushed to get Hermione to the hospital wing, professor Snape came around the corner, blocking off the two boys' path.

"My, my. Two Gryffindors out of bed? Well, I believe that constitutes a few detentions and 10 points from Gryffindor each." Snape sneered, his arms folded across his chest.

"_Leave them alone._" A female voice echoed softly from all around them, ringing a bell in Yami no Yugi's mind.

'Could it be?' the Egyptian spirit wondered aloud in his mind, drawing Hikari no Yugi's attention.

A faint glow of light pulsed around Hermione's neck and Yami no Yugi looked down in response, unwillingly drawing Snape's attention to the girl.

"What's wrong with her?" the potions master asked coldly, hoping to dock more points off the two boys.

As they watched on, Hermione's hair darkened from brown to a mixture of black _and_ brown, lengthening to her waist as well. Hermione's eyes flittered open and received a gasp from Yami no Yugi in response.

Yami no Yugi let her to the ground softly, stepping back to stand next to Harry.

"There is nothing wrong with me you brainless git." Hermione snapped, and Yami no Yugi realized that she had grown a few inches in less than five minutes.

'Mou hitori no boku, you don't think...' Yugi began, shaking his head in his soul room. 'Nah...'

'Yes Yugi, I think Hermione has found her other half.' Yami no Yugi returned, 'But so quickly after discovering the power of the item too...'

"Ten points form Gryffindor for your sharp tongue ms. Granger!" professor Snape snapped in reply, his sneer twisted into a frown of rage.

"Does it look like I care?" Yami no Hermione returned, "Pharaoh, who is this idiot?" she added to Yami no Yugi, staring the potions master in the eyes.

"Er... He's professor Snape, the potions teacher at your light's school." Yami no Yugi replied, not liking the look professor Snape was wearing on his face.

Yami no Hermione's eyes glazed over for a moment and then she looked Snape up and down, sifting through Hermione's memories.

"Ah... I see. You're the biased professor my hikari dislikes..." the priestess smirked, flipping back her brownish-black hair.

"I don't like you either." She added, a fire burning in her eyes that made the head of Slytherin House step back in fear.

"Y-You wouldn't dare to do anything goodie good. I can have you expelled!" Snape exclaimed, pulling his wand out of his robes.

At this, Yami no Hermione laughed, staring professor Snape down. "Not if you're trapped within your own mind... Shadow Game! Heartbreaker!"

Yami no Hermione splayed her fist towards Snape and he flew back through the corridor, falling limply to the corridor floor after hitting the far wall.

Harry shrunk back against the wall, trying to avoid the gaze of this _new_ Hermione.

"Hermione!" Seto called from the stairs, holding a sheaf of parchment in his hands as he took the stone steps two at a time.

"Hm?"

Yami no Hermione turned as Seto hurried over to them, glaring at Yami no Yugi and Harry over her shoulder.

"Er... Did you get highlights or something?" the Ravenclaw added as he noticed her hair, now more black than brown.

"Seto Kaiba..." Yami no Hermione drawled, letting the name roll off her tongue like water.

"Since when are we on full name basis Hermione?" Seto asked incredulously, thinking back to remember if he did anything to offend her.

Yami no Hermione's eyes widened in shock and then she collapsed, falling forward into Seto's arms.

Seto grabbed her out of reflex, lifting her off the ground and cradling her in his arms.

"If I find out you did this Mutou, you won't know you _died_." Seto growled, hurrying off to the hospital wing.

"Yu-_Yami no_ Yugi, care to explain what just happened?" Harry asked, looking down to the ankh hanging around his own neck.

Sighing, Yami no Yugi turned to Harry, his eyes downcast. "Are you telling me you _don't_ know?" Yami no Yugi asked, looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

_'She has discovered her ancestor'_ a voice echoed through Harry's mind, a voice he had heard before, but couldn't quite place.

"Harry?" Yami no Yugi asked as Harry spaced out, a dazed look on his face.

'I am NOT going to talk to myself!'

_'You're not talking to yourself, I'm not you!'_

'Then WHAT THE BLOOD HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?!'

"Oh god I'm going crazy!" Harry exclaimed, covering his face with his hands and pulling down his bangs between his fingers.

_'You're not going crazy. You're perfectly sane.' _The voice replied, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.__

'I'm not listening! I'm not listening! Blah Blah Blah!' Harry hummed, beginning to hum nursery rhymes in reality.

"Er... Harry? Are you... okay?" Yugi asked, stepping back from the English boy, who was now on his knees humming Marry had a Little Lamb very loudly.

_'Stop acting childish you fool. If you'd just believe I exist, I could prove myself, but since you're such an arrogant fool-'_

"I AM NOT AN ARROGANT FOOL!" Harry bellowed, stirring several surrounding painting's occupants to stare at him.

"I do say- is he all right in the head?" one of the portraits asked, slowly edging through the side of his portrait and disappearing from sight.__

'Yami? I think Harry's having a conflict with his other half.' Yugi mentally whispered, slowly moving away from the boy.

'Jee, what was your first clue?'

Harry's eyes widened and his head fell forward, his hands falling to rest on his knees.

'All right then, I believe.' Harry whispered mentally, and there was an explosion of light in his head, blinding him momentarily.

Behind Harry, the air was slowly displaced by a familiar figure dressed in sand-stained white robes.

"Shadi?" both Yugis asked at the same time, an echo in Hikari no Yugi's voice.

"Hm? Oh, pharaoh. Yes, I am Shadii." The Egyptian spirit replied, finishing his appearance in translucent form.

Harry looked behind him and rolled over, lying in (what my gym class from fifth grade called) crab-position. Above him was an Egyptian man dressed in a white robe with no opening, various parts of his arms adorned in gold bracelets.

"Wh-wh-who the bloody hell are you?" Harry stammered, crawling backwards to sit next to Yugi.

Shadii bowed his head and sighed. "Do we _have_ to go through that again?"

Harry stood up and Yugi rubbed the back of his (own) neck, an awkward smile on his face.

"Pharaoh... No disrespect but... You've lost a foot or two in height over the years." Shadii commented, looking at Yugi for the first time.

The Sennen puzzle flashed once and Yami no Yugi was in control, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am pharaoh." Yami no Yugi stated simply, and Harry looked up at him quizzically.

"No disrespect meant!" Shadii bowed, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. Yami no Yugi frowned and ordered Shadii to stand, snapping back into his role as pharaoh.

"Uh... I am still here you know." Harry interjected, getting to his own feet.

"Yes my light I know, do not disrespect the pharaoh." Shadii replied, returning his gaze to Yami no Yugi.

"Shadii, I may be pharaoh, but the times have changed. Surely you have switched memories with Harry?" Yami no Yugi sighed, releasing control to Yugi.

"I'm _still_ here..." Harry chimed in, miffed that they were talking about him _and_ around him.

_'We KNOW Harry_!_ If you wish, we could share our memories like pharaoh suggested. It would take a lot less explaining to you after that.' _Shadii echoed through his head, causing Harry to shiver.

"Harry! Oy, Harry!" Ron called from down the corridor, running as fast as he could towards the group.

"Leave! Disappear!" Harry hissed under his breath, hoping Shadii had vanished before Ron could see him _too_ clearly.

"Harry!" he panted as he reached them, bending over to catch his breath.

"Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight!" Ron whispered under his breath as Yugi leaned in to listen.

"Impossible! He's lying right over-" Harry turned to see the spot where Snape _had_ fallen to the ground, only to find he was no longer there!

From the look of shock on Harry's face, Yami no Yugi could tell Ron had just issued _very_ bad news.

Harry turned to Yugi, "Yugi. Professor Snape is working with Voldemort; he's going to go through a trapdoor in the forbidden third floor corridor to get the Philosopher's stone. We may need your help to get through the enchantments the professors have to protect it."

Yugi nodded numbly and the shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Harry, we can't let you two go alone. I'm going to get Marik, Ryou, and Seto. Our power together is strong enough to break Voldemort." Yami no Yugi added a second later, turning to find the others and tell them the news...

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

-------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._

A/N: Next chapter- The confrontation!

Hint: You actually thought I was gonna give you one?


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Mirror of Erised

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Chapter Fourteen: The Mirror of Erised

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, which I know, is not a lot of people. Namely, to my friend Jaclyn, who totally kicks ass, Yokokaru-Chan, and Krystal Fox just to name a few. If I left you out, well, it's because I'm rushed in typing the next to last chapter.

--------------------------

That night found Harry, Yugi, and Ron in the Gryffindor common, shifting uncomfortably with the knowledge of what they were about to be doing.

As soon as the last person had gone up to bed, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out from under him, swinging it around the trio of boys.

"Where's Marik?" Harry asked as Yugi pushed open the portrait hole, which swung open with a soft swoosh.

"He's with the others in the hospital wing." Yugi replied, looking at his watch.

"They're going to come when Madam Pomfrey goes to sleep." He added, followed by a sigh.

"How are we going to get past Fluffy?" Yugi asked, stepping through the common room entrance and into the corridor beyond.

"Hagrid told us that music makes him fall asleep, so I brought the flute he sent me at Christmas." Harry replied, hurrying as fast as he could with the other two under the cloak with him.

On the third floor, Ron led them through a shortcut his brothers had showed him, allowing them to avoid the main corridor.

They soon reached the entrance to the forbidden corridor, the door already partially open.

"That's not good." Harry muttered as the sound of faint music reached their ears through the crack.

Ron pushed the door open, revealing a magical harp that was playing itself to a slumbering Fluffy.

"Come on." Yugi whispered, running around the dog and pulling open the trap door behind him.

Harry jumped down first, soon after calling that there was a plant to cushion their fall.

When Yugi thumped down on the enormous plant, he recognized it for what it was.

"Don't move! It's Devil's snare!" he cried, trying to stay as still as possible as fear set in.

As Ron and Harry continued to struggle, Yugi sank through the bottom of the plant and landed in a small stone chamber below.

After neither boy seemed to want to stop struggling, Yugi sighed, pulling out his wand.

"Incendio!" he cried, pointing his wand just below Harry and Ron respectively.

The plant withered away below them and they fell into the chamber, their faces blue from suffocation.

"Come on. Snape may already have the stone." Harry grunted, massaging his arm where it had hit the stone floor.

Continuing into the next room, they found hundreds of winged creatures soaring above them, leaving them confused.

"Maybe when we cross the room they attack?" Ron suggested, pulling out his wand.

"I don't think so... This is probably Flitwick's enchantment." Yugi replied, closing his eyes to think.

'Yami, can you go up there and take a look?' he added to his dark half, who nodded in response.

Yami no Yugi appeared behind his light, pushing into the air with a slight hop. Since he didn't need a floor to walk on, he continued into the air, pausing by one of the creatures.

"Interesting... They're not birds! They're _keys._ We want that one, its feathers are already rumpled from someone catching it." Yami no Yugi called, returning to the Sennen puzzle.

Just then, Harry noticed a lone broom sitting in the corner of the room, hovering off the ground just slightly. Running over to it, he jumped on, pushing into the air with ease.

Harry flew towards the key Yami no Yugi had pointed out, which promptly flew away at his approach.

"Stupefy!" Yugi called, barely missing the key Harry was after, but driving the winged object right into his hands.

As soon as Harry made contact with the key, the others all shot after him, pelting him with their jagged edges.

Harry flew at breakneck speed down to the ground, where he tossed the key to Ron, who ran over to the door, stuffing the key in and unlocking it.

"Come on Harry!" Yugi called, gesturing to the door.

As soon as Harry flew through the door, Ron slammed it shut and several loud thunks were heard from the other side.

"Holy crap..." Yugi muttered, staring in awe at the life size chess pieces in front of him.

"McGonagall." Ron muttered, sizing up the opponents.

"Harry take the place of that bishop and Yugi, you're the castle beside him." Ron began, snapping into action. "I'll be the knight."

Ron led them across the board, losing many a pieces along the way. Soon, Ron was looking thoughtfully at the white queen and king. "Harry, I'll move here, which will get the queen out of your way. As soon as I'm taken, checkmate the king."

"Ron no!" Harry cried as Ron moved into his position, and was immediately slapped off the board by the queen, landing outside the board with a sickening thump.

"Harry." Yugi began, his voice somber, "Make the move Ron pointed out. It's the only way to win the game."

As soon as Harry had checkmated the king, they ran across the board, hurrying into the next room.

A passed out troll awaited them, and they continued on, moving into the next to last chamber.

Inside was a table covered with seven glass bottles, varying in size and shape. Harry picked up a scroll nearby and read aloud:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
to help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
you will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,   
but if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size;  
neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Holy crap." Was all Harry could say, completely lost in the words of the riddle.

'_It's only logic. The smallest one takes you ahead._' Shadii said, causing Harry to shake his head.

"There's not enough for both of us to get through." Harry added aloud, picking up a small round bottle.

"Yes there is. Just take a tiny sip." Yugi replied, taking the bottle and barely drinking a drop.

Yugi walked quickly through the black flame, leaving Harry with no choice but to drink and walk through...

The next chamber was a surprise to both Harry and Yugi, containing only a single object, a mirror.

"The mirror of Erised!" Harry exclaimed, recognizing the mirror from the night he had gotten the invisibility cloak.

"Hm?" a familiar voice replied from behind the mirror, a figure dressed in purple robes and a turban coming around it.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Mutou... Such nosey brats." Professor Quirrell spat, pulling out his wand.

_"Kill the spare."_ A voice hissed from professor Quirrell, sending chills down Yugi's spine.

Professor Quirrell raised his wand and smirked, muttering two words. "_Avada Kedavra_."

A jet of green light flew towards Yugi, who barely dodged it in time. "Flipendo!" Yugi cried as he flew through the air, trying to keep professor Quirrell from keeping his attention on finding the stone for too long.

"Ferula!" Quirrell countered, binding both boys in conjured ropes.

"Yugi! Harry!" Marik called from behind them, although they were unable to turn and see him.

"Such idiotic fools! Avada Kedavra!" Quirrell bellowed, shooting his curse at Ryou, who quickly rolled out of harms way and crouched low, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Severus!" he muttered, cutting through the ropes that bound him and then Yugi.

As Yugi stood, Quirrell shot his curse again, and hit the Sennen puzzle squarely on the Wedjat eye.

In response, the puzzle shattered, scattering the original pieces around Yugi as he fell to the ground in shock, knocked unconscious by the violent separation of his and his dark's souls.

"Yugi!" Harry and Ryou cried in unison, watching their friend fall to the ground unmoving, the scattered pieces of the Sennen puzzle lying around him.

Seto stood there in horror, 'that's an unforgivable curse... Was the philosophers stone really worth it?' he thought, stepping back. Hermione suddenly appeared in the room beside him, the Sennen tauk around her neck shining brightly.

Seto grabbed her and pulled her close, keeping her tight to his chest.

Ryou trembled in rage and Marik smirked, lost in his own thoughts.

'Karimu, I know you can hear me. What do you want?' The Egyptian boy thought, crossing his arms and slipping his right hand into his robes.

'_Is it not obvious? To avenge the pharaoh, he's your friend as well.'_

'Be my guest.' Marik smirked, the Sennen scale's glow hidden beneath his robes.

_'NO! '_A third voice exclaimed, and dark power seeped into the fragile bond between Marik and Karimu.

_'I will NOT let you interfere with this!'_ Akunadin added, forcing all of the power of the Sennen eye in Ryou's robes into Marik.

Marik fell to the ground, apparently untouched, all three souls thrown into spiritual limbo.

Yami no Bakura realized what had happened to Marik a second too late, turning his host's head to watch the Egyptian fall to the ground, the Sennen scale clattering across the floor.

Yami no Bakura took over Ryou's body, sealing the English boy into his own soul room.

Quirrell laughed, shooting another curse at Hermione, "_Crucio!_"

Seto reacted just in time, turning the two so he would take the blow instead of her. The CEO fell to his knees, biting his lip to keep from yelling. The pain was so intense he couldn't... he couldn't bear it. Seto slipped into unconsciousness, falling to the floor with a thump.

The Sennen rod shone brightly, Yami no Seto taking over for his unconscious descendant.

'_Rest well._' Yami no Seto added, standing up in his hikari's body.

'_Hermione... This is getting dangerous. Allow me to avenge pharaoh's death.'_ A voice called through Hermione's head, and her eyes glazed over.

'Where am I?' Hermione called, appearing in a poorly lit room she had never seen before.

Hermione walked over to a nearby door, thrusting it open to find a nondescript hallway behind it.

Across from her was another door, made of stone and covered in vines, looking like it had been opened in a _millennium_.

Hermione walked over and pushed on that door too, to no avail. When she turned her back, the door opened with a soft click, swinging open and revealing its contents.

A black haired woman dressed in a simple white dress was behind it, her eyes the same blue hue as Hermione's.

'_I am Aishisu. You are welcome into my soul room anytime you like, you will find our thoughts are one now.'_ The priestess greeted, nodding her head.

'Can you help me stop professor Quirrell from getting the philosophers stone?' Hermione replied, putting her hands up to the Sennen tauk that was around her neck.

'_I will do my best._' Aishisu replied, taking possession of Hermione's body.

Aishisu opened Hermione's eyes, pushing away from Yami no Seto.

"Seth" she acknowledged, looking at the high priest.

"Aishisu. Nice of you to- down!" Yami no Seto replied, tackling her to the floor as Quirrell fired a curse at the unsuspecting priestess.

"Care to try that again?" Aishisu spat, calling back her years of training to be pharaoh's priest.

"Seth... Shall we avenge pharaoh's death?" she added, walking slowly over to Harry.

Yami no Bakura smirked as Quirrell shot another curse at Yami no Seto, who rolled and turned it into a dive, wrestling the professor's wand from his hands.

"Harry, come. We must figure out how to get the stone before he does." Aishisu whispered, pulling the first year down the stone steps to stand in front of the mirror.

"You know how it works... Hurry!" she added as she hurried over to help Yami no Seto keep Quirrell at bay.

Yami no Seto flew back into a stone column for the second time as Quirrell's spell hit him, throwing him twenty feet through the air.

Raising the Sennen rod above his head, Yami no Seto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Kisara! Let your Ka do my bidding once more! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The Sennen rod shone brilliantly, and a massive form appeared before them, Seto's signature monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Yami no Bakura faked a cough, obviously unimpressed by Seth's feat.

"_This is _how it's done high priest!" the thief replied, splaying his arms in front of him and tapping into the Sennen ring.

"Ka! Diabou-" Yami no Bakura began, but was stopped in his tracks by Aishisu, who had picked up a rock and hurled it as hard as she could at the thief, stopping his summons.

Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised; maybe he wouldn't need the stone after all. Maybe Dumbledore would get here before then.

"Better not risk it." He muttered aloud.

Harry realized the image of himself in the mirror was _moving_! The mirror version of Harry put his hand into his pocket and Harry felt a bulge in his _pocket_. 'The philosophers stone!' he exclaimed mentally, looking up to Aishisu.

"Shadii! Get your lazy ass out here!" Seth called, dodging another curse from Quirrell.

"I'm busy at the moment high priest!" Harry replied, slapping his hands over his mouth.

"No time, we need to get that stone to pharaoh and Marik... Before it's too late." Aishisu rushed, putting her arm around Harry's shoulder and hurrying over to where Yugi lay.

Half way there, Quirrell figured out what they were doing and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Aishisu shoved Harry out of the way just in time, moving too slowly herself. The Egyptian priestess took the spell full blast, the Sennen tauk flashing brightly and snapping in half down the Wedjat eye in the center, falling to the ground with a clang.

Hermione's hair lightened back into its usual brown and she fell to the floor, unmoving.

Seth's eyes widened and his eyes deepened, signaling the switch from dark to light.

"You fucking bastard." Seto exclaimed, lunging at Quirrell and tackling him to the floor, knocking his turban askew.

Where the back of Quirrell's head should have been, a ghost-like face with red eyes and slits for nostrils was instead.

"_Harry Potter..._" it hissed, staring at the-boy-who-lived and sending chills down his spine.

"You... murderer!" Harry cried, a single tear falling from his eyes. The drop fell on the Sennen ankh, which shone brilliantly, pulsing with pure light.

As the room watched on, the shattered pieces of the Sennen items flew into the air, hovering above their hosts.

'_Harry._' Shadii said from behind him, reassuring Harry's unconscious course of action.

Harry splayed his arms before him, Shadii doing the same behind him.

The Sennen ankh gave out one last pulsation, sending a wave of light coursing through the room.

The broken items reassembled themselves; the pieces of the Sennen puzzle clicking back into place slowly.

As soon as each item was completed, their owners stood up.

Yugi stood up shakily, Yami no Yugi appearing fuzzily behind him to help him.

Hermione rose to her feet even slower, picking up the Sennen tauk from where it lay.

Now, professor Quirrell was obviously unsure of his abilities, looking around feverishly.

All of the conscious group's dark halves appeared, standing faithfully behind their descendants. Well, except for Ryou and Yami no Bakura, for obvious reasons.

Simultaneously, Ryou, Yami no Bakura, Yugi, Yami no Yugi, Seth, Aishisu, and Shadii splayed their hands, focusing all of their power on Quirrell.

"MIND CRUSH!" they bellowed, and their former professor crumpled to the ground, his mind banished.

Voldemort rose from the dead shell of professor Quirrell's body, turning to Harry.

Before anyone could act, the spectral Voldemort flew towards the boy, determined to kill the one person he couldn't take down with a single curse.

"I don't think so." Seto scoffed, pointing the Sennen rod at the vengeful spirit.

Yanking the rod skyward, he sent Voldemort sailing through the ceiling, which promptly began to crack and fall apart.

As soon as the dark lord was gone, each and every person in the room passed out, falling to their knees on the cold stone floor...

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

-------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._


	16. Epilogue: End of the Beginning

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness

Epilogue: End of the Beginning

--------------------------

Several days later, Yugi woke up in the hospital wing, bruised and dazed.

'Mou hitori no boku?' Yugi asked, groaning as his pain came back to him in full force.

"The stone?" he added aloud, slowly sitting up in his stiff hospital bed.

"The philosophers stone is safe Mr. Mutou, thanks to the actions of you and your friends." Professor Dumbledore replied, standing up from his bedside chair.

"Is everyone..."

"Yes Mr. Mutou, everyone is okay. In fact, yourself and Harry are the last to awaken." The headmaster replied, picking up a box from the foot of Yugi's bed.

"I don't suppose you would mind?" he asked, smiling at the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Shaking his head, Yugi reached over to his bedside table, gingerly picking up the Sennen puzzle.

'Aibou, are you okay?' Yami no Yugi rushed, appearing beside his light before thinking about where he was.

Professor Dumbledore merely looked up at Yami no Yugi, who quickly returned to the Sennen puzzle when he noticed the headmaster eating some of Yugi's candy.

'Do you think he saw me?' Yami no Yugi asked, leaning against the door to his soul room.

'No, I just think he looked up at you for no reason. OF COURSE HE SAW YOU!' Yugi said sarcastically, bowing his head and sighing.

Yugi looked up at the professor and sighed in relief, it looked like he had not believed what he had seen, and therefore had gone back to rummaging through the jellybean container.

"Yugi?" Hermione knocked from the entrance of the Hospital Wing, walking in slowly to not wake him if he happened to still be sleeping.

"It is quite all right Ms. Granger, your friend is awake." Professor Dumbledore smiled, and he left the room.

Moments later, Seto, Marik, Ryou, and Ron came in as well, crowding around the spiky-haired boy.

"About time you woke up Mutou... A few more days and I would have claimed your title by default." Seto sneered, putting his arm across Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't let Kaiba fool you Yugi, he was just as worried as anyone else." Ryou beamed, getting a snicker from Marik as well.

"I just hope Harry is going to be all right. Whatever that spell was that he cast down there was a very powerful one, he might be out of it all summer." Hermione frowned, putting her hand up to touch the Sennen tauk.

"She's tried using that thing so many times it's likely to wear out on her before she can use it properly." Ryou whispered to Yugi, receiving a glare from Seto.

There was a brief glow from the Sennen puzzle and Yami no Yugi took over, sitting up fully and turning to get out of bed, pulling back the sheets.

"Welcome to the Dick van Dyke show!" Marik laughed, pretending to be a show host.

"What?" Yami no Yugi replied, standing up in his official "Hospital Gown".

"Never mind Mou hitori no Yugi, never mind." Ryou shook his head, hiding his grin.

Harry groaned loudly from the next bed over, drawing their attention.

_Harry was walking through a small village in Wales (or maybe it was London...xx; ), his long black cloak swaying silently in the breeze._

_He was standing outside a small cottage in the very center of the town, pulling out his wand, a whispered "Alohomora " unlocked the door, and he was inside, leaving no trace of his entrance._

_Harry stalked quietly up the wooden stairs, carefully avoiding small cracks that would alert the occupants of his presence._

_A man walked out of a room on the second floor, noticing Harry immediately._

_"Lily! Take Harry, go! I'll try to hold him off!" the man screamed, dodging a curse cast by Harry._

_"Avada Kedavra." Harry hissed, and the world went black as James Potter fell to the ground, dead._

Harry lifted from his body, rising through the clouds above Godric's Hollow without interference, soaring up into the darkness of the night.

_Now Harry was standing on a sand dune overlooking an endless sea of dust, the mood fading into the morning sun._

Wrapping his priest robes around him tighter, a golden ankh swayed in the night breeze, shining faintly with the light of the white moon.

_'Harry?' a familiar voice said from beside him, a lone figure with him upon the sand._

_'Harry, I think it's time we leave.' Shadii added, reaching out his hand to touch Harry's shoulder._

_There was a flash of light and Harry was in his own body, falling to the shifting ground of dust and sand._

_Shadii stood observantly over him, his long white robe as still as death in the cold Egyptian air. The desert night was very different from the scorching days under the sun._

_'Harry...' Shadii said solemnly, looking down at the boy with a mournful expression on his face._

_'I... killed... my own parents...' Harry sobbed, tears falling from his eyes to the sand below him._

_'No Harry-san. You were in the memory of your parent's death, you just happened to be in the body of the dark lord. You were merely a child at their passing.' Shadii corrected, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder to reassure him._

_'But still...' the Gryffindor sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 'I'm pitiful.'_

_'No, and you're not in this alone either. Yugi, pharaoh, and the others are all here for you. Look, they're here in your mind as well.' _

_Harry looked up and saw a circle of people around him; Hermione, Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Seto, Ron, Shadii, Yami no Yugi, Aishisu, a second but much darker Ryou, an Egyptian man, and Seth were all there, in a circle around him._

_'This Harry... Is just the end of the beginning, the beginning to a story in which we a play a part, a story called destiny.' Shadii smiled, reaching out his hand in a gesture of friendship._

_Accepting his offer, Harry reached out his own hand to clasp Shadii's._

_'I will always be here for you when you need me.'_

Harry woke with a start in the hospital wing, surrounded by his friends.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, lunging at him and wrapping her arms around him, nearly suffocating him in the process.

"Choking-" Harry coughed, and Hermione let go, apologizing over and over.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled in, hurrying the group out.

"Mr. Mutou, if you're feeling better I suggest you change into your school clothes and get ready for the feast, Mr. Potter will be lucky if he makes it down there in time." Madam Pomfrey hustled, pushing him behind a curtain and handing him his clothes before leaving to check on someone down at the far end of the ward.

Yami no Yugi walked out of the hospital wing slowly, checking to make sure he had his deck and the Sennen puzzle (Yugi: How the hell could you miss _that thing_ around your neck?!) before heading into the main corridor.

A few hours later, Yami no Yugi headed down to the hospital wing with the others, who were going to walk Harry down to the feast in the Great Hall.

Apparently, the exams had been cancelled, to everyone but Seto and Hermione's relief.

Seto had marched down to professor McGonagall's office as soon as he heard this, demanding to be given the exams to prove his studies.

As Marik and Yami no Yugi helped Harry walk, Seto and Ryou threw open the doors to the great hall, sending the room into silence.

The group walked at Harry's pace, slowly making their way to the Gryffindor table.

As soon as Harry was seated, Ryou and Seto went onto their own table, leaving the hall in awkward silence.

The headmaster stood up and all eyes were on him, his bright smile lifting their moods.

"Well, before the House Cup is awarded, I believe a few last minute points are to be handed out."

"First, to Mr. Ron Weasley, for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in years, I award Gryffindor House 50 points."

There was an outburst of applause, which was silenced as Dumbledore continued.

"Second, to Ms. Hermione Granger, for her cool logic and rational thought under pressure, I award 50 more points to Gryffindor House."

The Great hall burst into cheers (except the Slytherins), this tied Gryffindor and Slytherin for the lead!

"Next, for their immense courage, I award Mr. Yugi Muto, Mr. Harry Potter, and Mr. Marik Ishtar 50 points each."

The hall _boomed_ with applause, Yami no Yugi ducking his head to hide his immense blush, but professor Dumbledore wasn't done yet.

"Lastly, for their courage and aid in the face of death, I award Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mr. Ryou Bakura of Ravenclaw house 50 points each."

"Lastly, for his quick thinking and ability to run swiftly (chuckle chuckle), I award Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff 100 points, for without him, I would not have been notified of the events below the third floor corridor."

Harry thought the applause had been loud before, but this time, it was _deafening_. The point total now had Slytherin in _last place_, something nobody could remember happening in the last 15 years!

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the banners around the great hall changed from green to red, and from silver to gold, celebrating the Gryffindor's House Point victory.

The next day, everyone was busy getting ready to leave for summer, packing their belongings and scouring common rooms and dormitories for lost items.

Later, as they got off the Hogwarts express and passed through the barrier that sealed platform nine and three quarters, the group of first years stood together for the last time during the school year.

"Where are you going for summer Seto? Ryou said you weren't going back to Japan." Yugi asked, his body not hurting _as_ much.

"He's taking me to Egypt." Hermione blushed, waving to her parents over Yugi's shoulder.

"Yeah, Isis is going to teach her how to use the Sennen tauk. I wonder if self defense magic is forbidden during holiday too?" Marik replied, a slight sneer on his lips.

"Why?"

"Because Seto and Hermione are gonna tell her parents about their "relationship". It might get nasty."

Snickering, Yugi and Ryou headed off towards the street, their flight to Domino left in an hour and a half.

"I wonder whose in charge of Kaiba's tournament?" Ryou wondered aloud, stuffing his luggage into the trunk of a taxi.

"Probably Mokuba"

As they were flying over the continent of Asia, Yugi fell asleep to a random song on his CD player.

_Uwebe dake de ima mo_

_Kimi wo moteasonderu_

_Kimi wa nani mo kizukanu_

_MINUS ni kouru ai_

_Muguchi na kimi ni, muguchina ai de_

_Muguchi na fukai kan wo_

_Muguchi na boku ni, muguchi na ai de_

_Muguchi na kizuato_

_Juuhachi-nin me no kimi_

_Boku ni kizuite inai_

_Yasashisa ni urazuketa_

_Kouri tsuita kono ai wo_

_Shizuka na kimi ni, shizuka na ai de_

_Shizuka na kaikan koroshi_

_Shizuka na boku ni, shizuka na ai de_

_Shizuka na..._

_Kaerenai, kaereru ni muguchi na ai_

_Shizuka ni, shizuka ni karame au futari_

_Kokoro muguchi ni, kokoro shizuka de_

_Kokoro ni hamukete_

_Kokoro muguchi ni, kokoro shizuka de_

_Kokoro moteasonde mite mo_

_Kaerenai, kaereru ni muguchi na ai_

_Shizuka ni, shizuka ni karame au futari _

_Kaerenai, kaereru ni muguchi na ai_

_Shizuka ni, shizuka ni karame au futari_

_Kaerenai, kaereru ni muguchi na ai_

_ (__Kimi aru mite mo Nani mo kanzai)___

_Shizuka ni, shizuka ni karame au futari_

_ (Soete zutto damou Sarereta misa Boku wo mukashi no kizu ni Kuramedama.)_

_Itsu kara ka anata ni kizuite ita demo_

_Anata no soba ni ireru dake de ii no_

Boku wa saigo ni kimi wo dakishimeta

Kore ga saigo ni naru to mo shirazu ni 

Ryou sat beside the slumbering Yugi, flipping through his duel monsters deck.

'This time' he began, stopping at one card in particular, 'I won't lose.'

As Yugi and Ryou disembarked the plane, a lone figure came out behind them, dressed in a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pitch black trench coat, his appearance drew attention from everyone save the two boys in front of him.

Smirking, he pulled a cell phone out of his coat and hit a number, speaking into it no louder than a whisper.

Unbeknownst to Yugi, this single man followed him home, and would cause them much trouble in the future...

Shinsei Unmei: Path of Light and Darkness © Copyright 2004 ArchSaugim (ID: 418011). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of ArchSaugim

--------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter, just this story.

A/N: Now that you've read, _review._

A/N: The end of the first story! If anyone cares, I'm going to begin soon on the next book. The Chamber of Secrets! Of course, it's not going to be named that. Yokan by Dir en Grey is not owned by me (of course) but everyone should check it out!

Maruken: Hai, Seth is an _interesting_ character to say the least...

Artemis: Thanks.

KrystalFox: I guess Marik can blow up your school, as long as he doesn't get caught! I need him for my stories XX. Don't run into walls too much, it begins to hurt... ;

MistressofBakura- Thanks, I was trying to get a little humor in, but most of the time cut it out in the beta, because it was just stupid. In the alpha of this chapter, Marik called Seto a puppy and Seto was trying to break his neck.

Shinigami- Akunadin? Where? Oh... _that_ Akunadin... The dude in the sennen eye... Can't say too much about that, but I _can_ tell you he is still _corrupted_ by_ darkness_ hinthint.

I didn't hit my review goal TT, but thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and read the sequel when it comes out!

Hint/Spoiler: Yokan means "premonition" in Japanese... Well, okay maybe that's not actually a spoiler... I don't really know, I just like the song...


End file.
